Una canción para un asesino
by Hikari Rhapsodos
Summary: Nuestros floristas-asesinos favoritos encuentran a dos chicas con muchos problemas involucradas en una de sus misiones. Deciden ayudarlas, pero no tienen idea de a lo que los llevará eso... KenxOC YoujixOC
1. Una noche diferente

**Notas de la autora:**

_Solo un par de cosas que deben saber. El fic no es mío, es de una amiga mía, Mitsuko, que me pidió que lo publique. El crédito de la historia es suyo... o más bien de su subconsciente, que fue el que le hizo soñar con esta historia (no me pregunten cómo hace para soñar un fic de 23 capítulos en una sola noche xx). Yo, Hikari, tengo el crédito de ser su beta reader y convencerla de escribir el fic, así que si dejan reviews, recuerden que es de Mitsuko, no mío... yo le transmitiré sus opiniones n.n De aquí en más, todos los comentarios que aparezcan al principio o al final de los capítulos serán de Mitsuko._

_Ah, y el fic está terminado, publicaré 1 o 2 capítulos por semana, para que sepan... Pero dejen reviews igual, así sabemos que hay gente que está leyendo  
_

_Aclarado esto, pasemos al fic n.n_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una noche diferente**

La noche era oscura, pero templada. No había muchas estrellas en el cielo, y la luna se divisaba fácilmente. En fin, una noche como cualquier otra, en especial para los Weiss. La misión era muy clara, tendrían que eliminar a un empresario, pero ese era sólo un disfraz para ocultar que había robado, chantajeado, y hasta matado a su propio hermano por conseguir dinero para su oscura causa; ¿pero qué más se podría esperar de uno de los aliados de Takatori? Tenían que liquidar a ese sujeto, y en lo posible capturar a Takatori. Omi esperaría afuera, vigilando el bar donde éste se encontraba. Mientras, Aya esperaría cerca de donde el tipo había estacionado su auto, listo para atacarlo. A su vez Ken lo vigilaría dentro del bar, ya que Youji se distraía de vez en cuando con las camareras. Todo estaba tranquilo.

El empresario ingresó al local, se sentó en una mesa y pidió un trago. Unos minutos después, entró un hombre y se sentó en la misma mesa que él. Ken interrumpió a Youji y le hizo una seña para que viera al hombre recién llegado, para ver si lo reconocía. Ambos pensaron que podría tratarse de uno de los hombres de Takatori, pero no lo reconocieron como tal. Los dos individuos comenzaron a discutir en su respectiva mesa, parecían nerviosos.

La discusión se detuvo cuando al escenario subió una persona a presentar a un nuevo prodigio de la música. Luego de la presentación, una joven de no más de 19 años, cabello castaño, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con unos intensos ojos negros, de la altura de Ken, subió al escenario. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto azul oscuro, y parecía estar nerviosa al cantar. Ken notó como las miradas se fijaban en ella, en especial la de Youji y la de los dos hombres. Ella tomó aire y empezó a cantar una pieza lenta. Era la voz más melodiosa que nadie hubiera escuchado jamás.

Repentinamente la música cambió de una pieza lenta a una más rápida y movida, la joven comenzó a cantar y moverse al ritmo de la música, pareciendo que toda su vida se hubiera dedicado a eso. Todos habían quedado fascinados con la voz de esa chica, incluyendo los dos sujetos y a los Weiss; a pesar de eso, Ken seguía vigilando a los tipos. La canción de la chica finalizó de la misma forma lenta, como había iniciado. Hubo una gran ovación para ella apenas terminó la canción, cosa que emocionó a la chica. Ella saludó al publicó agradecida y contenta.

Ken volvió a fijar la vista en los dos tipos en cuanto la chica bajó del escenario. Youji también fijó la vista, pero en una chica que se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la barra; tenía el pelo como el de Youji, sólo que largo hasta la cintura, atado y un poco más oscuro que el suyo. Traía puesta una falda corta y un top negro que se ataba a la espalda y al cuello.

Ken observó que los hombres volvieron a discutir, pero esta vez más fuerte. Uno, que venía con el empresario, al parecer su guardaespaldas, intentó meterse, pero aún así siguieron discutiendo. Luego vino la seguridad del bar, y ahí se armó una pelea que involucró a gran parte de los que allí se encontraban. El sujeto que tenían que eliminar aprovechó la confusión para huir; el otro hombre lo siguió.

-Balinese, dile a Bombay que le avise a Abyssinian que el tipo huyó y que alguien lo siguió –dijo Ken agachado bajo la mesa juntó a Youji, para evitar que los golpearan con alguna cosa, ya que se estaban dando hasta con las mesas.

Youji salió lo más rápido que pudo para avisarle a Omi.

-¡Bombay! –llamó a Omi por su nombre clave-. El tipo…

-Sí, ya lo sé Balinese –dijo Omi-. Tendrás que ir por Abyssinian para avisarle. Por alguna extraña razón no puedo contactarlo y el tipo tomó otro camino.

-Bien, le diré a Abyssinian. Vigila a Siberian que todavía está ahí adentro –le dijo Youji antes de retirarse.

Omi se encontraba oculto tras unos arbustos con su laptop a mano, tratando de rastrear al sujeto que tenían que eliminar. Mientras tanto, Ken trató de salir del bar sin que lo vieran y sin que lo involucraran en las peleas. De pronto, alguien chocó de frente contra él.

-¡Discúlpame, no te vi! ¡Lo siento! –dijo una dulce voz entre asustada y nerviosa. Ken observó atentamente a la chica con la que chocó, reconociéndola.

-Tú eres la chica que cantó hace un rato, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿quieres un autógrafo? –bromeó ella. Al ver la expresión de Ken supuso que no la dañaría.

-¡Miren! ¡Qué bella chiquilla! –dijo un viejo borracho, con una botella en la mano, acercándose a la joven.

-¡Era lo que me faltaba para tener una noche perfecta de trabajo! –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

El tipo comenzó a acercarse a ella con malas intenciones, a lo que Ken intervino.

-Creo que la señorita no quiere irse con usted –dijo él, poniéndose en medio del viejo y la chica.

-¡Tú no te metas, impertinente! –el viejo trató de golpear a Ken con la botella, pero él lo esquivó y le hizo una zancadilla, haciendo que el viejo cayera de cara al piso. Los amigos del hombre al ver la escena se lanzaron sobre Ken y la chica.

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos! –dijo ella tomando a Ken del brazo y guiándolo hasta la salida.

Él la ayudo a escapar evitando que la dañaran con los objetos que aventaban los tipos envueltos en la pelea, sin contar que encima los perseguían los amigos de aquel viejo borracho, que no estarían muy sobrios que digamos. Ambos corrieron para evitar que los atraparan y lograron escapar con éxito.

-Creo que los perdimos –comentó Ken a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

-Eso parece –concordó ella. De pronto se escucharon sirenas. Se trataba de dos patrullas que se dirigían al bar. La chica se alteró al oírlas.

-Oye, gracias por ayudarme, pero debo irme. ¡Adiós! –le dijo a Ken dejándolo atónito, y se fue corriendo calle arriba.

A su vez, Aya, Youji y Omi se aproximaron a donde Ken se encontraba.

-¡Hey, Ken! ¿Quién era la chica? –preguntó con picardía Youji rodeándolo con su brazo.

-Era la cantante del bar –dijo, y al ver la mirada de Youji agregó-. ¡No me mires así! ¡Sólo la ayudé a salir del bar por el revuelo que se había armado!

-Sí, sí. ¿Y te dijo algo? –insistió Youji.

-Sí. "Gracias y adiós" –respondió Ken molesto, a la vez que Youji y Omi comenzaron a reír. Luego recordó la misión, y al sujeto que había estado vigilando-. Oigan, ¿qué sucedió con…?

-Cuando lo encontramos alguien ya lo había matado –interrumpió Aya.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Ken sorprendido.

-Sí. Alguien hizo el trabajo por nosotros –agregó Youji con una sonrisa.

-No sabemos quién ni cómo fue. Aunque debió ser un profesional, ya que no dejó rastro –prosiguió Aya.

-¿Habrá sido el tipo que estaba con él? –preguntó Ken.

-Aún no lo sabemos –dijo Omi-. Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que la policía piense que tenemos algo que ver con este tumulto.

Las patrullas rodearon el local, los policías habían arrestado a la gran mayoría de los que se encontraban en el lugar. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el auto, estacionado varias cuadras lejos del lugar. Omi, Aya y Youji subieron al auto, mientras Ken se montaba en su motocicleta. Todos estaban confundidos.

Fue una noche común, llegaron al lugar, divisaron el objetivo y acabaron con él. Pero esta vez no fueron ellos quienes lo hicieron, y eso los sorprendió. Era lo que diferenciaba esa noche de otras, su misión había sido consumada, pero por alguien más. ¿Quién sería ese sujeto? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué relación tenía el asesino con su víctima? ¿Alguien lo habría contratado? ¿Qué habría pasado antes de que ellos llegaran? Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que ellos se hacían. Nadie cruzó palabra durante todo el camino.

Los cuatro se dirigieron de regreso a la florería, el lugar que era la pantalla de sus verdaderos trabajos. Es muy irónico pensar que cuatro jóvenes aparentemente normales para su edad, con lo que muchos considerarían un trabajo decente como era atender una florería, en realidad fueran asesinos.

Era la coartada perfecta. Nadie lo sospechaba y nadie lo sospecharía. Sin embargo, eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusta, ¡perfecto! ¡Nos estamos entendiendo! Y si no les gusta… ¡se joden! ¡Porque lo van a tener que bancar un buen rato en cartel! Jajaja XDD_

_Quejas, reseñas, insultos, opiniones, amenazas, etc., dejen un review._

_En caso de no gustarles la historia o de querer presentar quejas en contra de ella, dirigirse a mi amiga, que si no hubiera sido por ella jamás la hubiera escrito. Así que Hikari, no se si agradecerte o ahorcarte por esto… ¬.¬_


	2. Reencuentros

Narración normal.

"_Pensamientos_"

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros**

Para cualquiera esto hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza. La florería repleta de chicas, en su mayoría estudiantes, acosando a los jóvenes floristas. Era molesto, sí, pero Omi, Ken y en especial Youji ya estaban acostumbrados. Para ellos eso ya era normal. Aún así, las atendían con amabilidad, y Youji de paso les coqueteaba, pero al que estas jóvenes siempre sacaban de quicio era a Aya. Siempre tan frío y serio, trataba de aguantarse para no gritarles a las jóvenes, aunque casi siempre las echaba por no estar comprando nada. Eso muchas veces les provocaba risa a sus compañeros.

Como de costumbre, Youji estaba coqueteando con un par de chicas en la florería. Repentinamente su vista se fijó en una joven que estaba viendo los tulipanes. Youji la reconoció por el largo cabello hasta la cintura parecido al de él, aunque un poco más oscuro.

"_La chica del bar_", pensó observándola de arriba a abajo.

Youji se disculpó muy cortésmente con las chicas con las cuales estaba hablando y se dirigió hacia la chica que miraba los tulipanes, como si estuviera decidiendo cuáles llevarse. Ella tomó uno de color azul y lo observó atentamente.

-¡Buena elección! –dijo a espaldas de la chica, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y se volteara para verlo a la cara. Traía unos lentes oscuros parecidos a los de él-. Veo que tienes buen gusto. Esa clase de tulipanes son muy raros de encontrar –dijo con una sonrisa seductora. La chica le respondió con la misma clase de sonrisa oliendo el tulipán.

-Sí, eso supuse. Por lo tanto deben ser más caros –dijo dándole la espalda a Youji. Eso lo sorprendió, pero mantuvo su postura.

-No tanto, se podría llegar a un acuerdo con el precio –respondió él con típica actitud galante. La chica lo miró de reojo y lentamente se giró a verlo, manteniendo la sonrisa seductora. Se sacó sus lentes oscuros dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ella en el mismo tono galante, fijando sus ojos en los de él. Youji no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada tan bella como el cielo de la noche.

Ken, que se encontraba en el mostrador, había estado observando a Youji en sus rutinarios coqueteos.

"_Ahh… Youji jamás va a cambiar_", pensó observándolo con la chica que se encontraba con los tulipanes. Cualquiera diría que esta vez era la chica quien coqueteaba con Youji y no a la inversa, como solía ser.

La mirada de Ken se fijó repentinamente en una joven con un perro a su lado, que se encontraba en las afueras de la florería. Estaba parada frente al local, pero sin entrar, mirando en dirección a la que estaba coqueteando con Youji como si esperara algo. Eso sí era extraño.

-¡Omi-kun! –llamó al más joven de sus compañeros-. ¿Tienes idea de quién es esa chica y porqué no entra?

Omi miró en dirección a la chica. No podía ver su rostro, pero no se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto antes.

-No sé, pero no le des mucha importancia –respondió el chico-. Tal vez está esperando a alguien que entró en la florería.

Ken siguió el consejo de su amigo e hizo caso omiso de la chica parada enfrente a la florería, siguiendo su día con normalidad.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Ya era de tarde, pero la florería seguía repleta, en especial de chicas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –comentó Omi con Ken-. ¡Youji-kun se ha pasado casi todo el día hablando con una sola chica!

Ken rió ante el comentario y asintió con la cabeza, en señal de estar de acuerdo. Ken y Omi cambiaron de lugares, Omi estaría en el mostrador mientras Ken atendería a los clientes. Cuando Ken se dirigió hacia un hombre que al parecer no se decidía si llevar rosas rojas o blancas, alguien chocó de espaldas a él.

-¡Discúlpame, no te vi! ¡Lo siento! –dijo una dulce voz que él reconoció al instante. Cuando la vio de frente se percató de que era la cantante del bar de la otra noche. Ella también lo reconoció y no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-¡¿TÚ?! –dijeron sorprendidos los dos al verse. De pronto, se escuchó un maullido.

-¿Tienen gatos en este lugar? –preguntó ella súbitamente al escuchar los maullidos. Ken asintió con la cabeza sin entender-. ¡Oh, no! Eso es un problema –dijo ella preocupada.

Repentinamente, una persona que se estaba yendo abrió la puerta, y el perro que estaba afuera junto a la chica entró como torbellino a la florería, arrasando con todo a su paso. Debido a ello muchas personas salieron despavoridas del lugar. Los tres floristas, la chica que estaba hablando con Youji y la cantante trataron de detenerlo, pero empeoraron las cosas. El perro entró al invernadero; al tratar de agarrarlo, la cantante tropezó y cayó al piso a los pies de alguien. La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con la furiosa y fría mirada de Aya, que sostenía al perro por el collar. La chica se paró rápidamente y miró a Aya cabizbaja.

-¿El perro es tuyo? –preguntó con severidad, manteniendo su mirada fría fija en ella. A su vez se acercaron a ella la chica que estaba con Youji y los tres jóvenes.

-No. Es de ella –dijo la cantante al ver a la otra chica. Aya dirigió su fría mirada a la chica y luego a Youji. Le dio el perro a su respectiva dueña y le hizo una seña a Youji para que lo siguiera; éste lo siguió con cierto temor. Todos quedaron atónitos ante la situación.

-¡Aiko! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dijo la chica molesta dirigiéndose a la cantante.

-¿Qué? Es tu perro, ¿o no? –dijo Aiko justificándose.

-Te dije que lo vigilaras –respondió su amiga molesta.

-Oye, yo no soy la que abandona a su mascota con una amiga –agregó aún más molesta-. ¡Y encima sin correa!

Omi y Ken observaban confundidos la discusión entre las dos chicas.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Rato después, Aiko ayudó a Omi y a Ken a arreglar el desastre de la florería (o lo que quedaba de ella), que el perro de su amiga había provocado.

-Youji-kun lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro –dijo la dueña del perro observando como los demás limpiaban.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te piensas quedar ahí sin hacer nada? –dijo Aiko molesta.

-Yo no fui la que descuidó a Gina –respondió su amiga haciéndola enojar.

-¡Gina es tu perro! –dijo ella casi gritando.

-¡Por favor, no vayan a empezar de nuevo! –dijo Omi, que se encontraba recogiendo flores del piso.

-Sí. El niño tiene razón –dijo la joven con un tono burlón.

-No te preocupes, es así con todo el mundo –dijo Aiko riéndose por la cara de Omi-. Es su forma de ser, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

-No te enojes, Omi-kun. Era una broma –dijo con un tono afectuoso. Ken se rió, y Omi siguió juntando flores del piso igual que Aiko.

Rato después salió Youji de hablar con Aya y no con una de sus mejores caras.

-Youji-kun, espero no haberte causado muchos problemas –dijo la amiga de Aiko con cara de "yo no fui".

-No te preocupes, Naomi-chan –respondió él con su típica sonrisa-. Aya-kun puede ser un poco… estricto, pero no es tan malo como parece.

-Cielos, creo que voy a vomitar –se dijo Aiko mientras veía a su amiga coqueteando con Youji.

-Igual la culpa de esto es de Aiko –dijo Naomi molesta-. Ella tendría que haber vigilado mejor a Gina.

-¿Esas flores están podridas? –le preguntó Aiko a Omi. Cuando éste le respondió que sí, ella se las aventó a Naomi.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –le gritó furiosa a Aiko.

-¡Porque se me dio la gana! –contestó igual de furiosa-. ¡Y date prisa que ya son las seis!

-¡Ya son las seis! –dijo Naomi entre asustada y sorprendida.

-No. Pero falta media hora, y en media hora no llegamos –dijo Aiko aún molesta.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! –le dijo Naomi ya histérica, tomando a su amiga del brazo-. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí? Hasta luego Youji-kun –se despidió Naomi más calmada-. Adiós, Omi-kun, Ken-kun.

Naomi estaba apunto de salir por la puerta, pero la voz de Aiko la detuvo.

-¿No te olvidas de algo? –le dijo. Naomi observó el lugar atentamente.

-No me dejaras en paz después de esto, ¿verdad? –dijo ella acercándose a su perro, que estaba atado a una puerta con una cuerda para evitar que persiguiera a los gatos.

-¡Adiós a todos! –se despidió Aiko luego de que Naomi desatara a Gina y lo llevara afuera.

-¿Quiénes eran ellas? –preguntó Omi luego de que las chicas se fueran.

-Aiko es la cantante de la otra noche –respondió Ken, recibiendo una mirada suspicaz de parte de Youji-. ¡Hey! ¿Y que me dices tú de…? –dijo Ken dirigiéndole la misma mirada a Youji, mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica.

-Naomi. Es una chica que vi el otro día en el bar –respondió Youji con naturalidad-. Y cuando la vi aquí, no dudé en hablar con ella.

-En tu idioma eso significa que no dudaste en coquetear con ella, ¿verdad? –dijo Omi con una sonrisa burlona, mientras una gota caía por la cabeza de Youji.


	3. Un gran partido

**Capítulo 3: Un gran partido**

-¡Me voy chicos! ¡Voy a jugar un partido con unos compañeros de la universidad! –dijo Ken despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-¡Vete y no te tardes! ¡Recuerda que tú tienes que preparar la cena esta noche! –le gritó Youji desde la cocina mientras Ken bajaba las escaleras para irse.

Llegó a la cancha y se puso a jugar con sus compañeros. El tiempo transcurrió y si no fuera por Ken, su equipo estaría perdiendo.

Tomaron unos minutos de descanso. Ken sintió que alguien los estaba observando. Se volteó y vio a Aiko y a Naomi sentadas en las gradas; lo saludaron con las manos. Ken se acercó a ellas a saludarlas también.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo sorprendido.

-Estábamos llegando tarde a un ensayo –dijo Aiko-. Y como el ensayo se suspendió, salimos a caminar.

-Pasamos frente a la cancha y alguien no pudo resistirse a ver el partido –dijo Naomi mirando a Aiko.

-¿Así que te gusta el soccer? –preguntó Ken.

-¡Es el deporte que más me gusta! –respondió ella con emoción.

-Sí, porque eres una bestia jugando –le dijo Naomi recibiendo un golpe de su amiga. Los compañeros de Ken lo llamaron para seguir jugando, éste se despidió de las chicas y se fue a jugar.

-¡Buena suerte! –le gritaron ellas antes de iniciar el partido.

Todo iba bien, por el momento iban empatando, pero el equipo contrario no tenía pinta de ser buen perdedor. La pelota la tenía Ken y se dirigía al arco con ella. Tres del equipo contrario iban tras él. Antes de llegar al arco del oponente se la pasó a uno de sus compañeros para que anotara un gol, pero uno de sus contendientes le hizo una zancadilla al chico al que Ken le había pasado la pelota, y éste cayó al piso lastimándose el pie. Se armó una discusión entre Ken y el que hizo la zancadilla.

-¡No es mi problema si tu equipo no tiene suplentes! –le dijo el que hizo la zancadilla.

-Si no consiguen un suplente pronto, el partido termina aquí –dijo el juez. El equipo empezó a discutir de dónde sacarían un suplente a esas alturas. Ken, repentinamente, fijó la vista en Aiko.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-¡Estás loco! –dijo Aiko al oír la petición de Ken.

-¡Por favor, Aiko-chan! –suplicó él-. ¡Necesitamos un suplente en nuestro equipo!

-¡Sí, Aiko! –la animó Naomi-. Además tú eres muy buena jugando.

-Creí que decías que era una bestia jugando –dijo Aiko sorprendida por oír a su amiga decir eso.

-¡Exactamente por eso! –le respondió con una risa mientras recibía una mirada asesina de Aiko.

-Está bien, jugaré –cedió Aiko no muy convencida-. Pero creo que a tus amigos no les hará mucha gracia.

-No te preocupes por ellos –dijo Ken-. Ya veré cómo los convenzo.

Ken se dirigió de regreso a la cancha junto con Aiko, diciéndole a sus compañeros que ella sería la suplente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una chica?! –dijeron todos en desacuerdo.

-Es nuestra única opción –alegó Ken-. Y ella es muy buena jugando.

-Veo que deben estar muy desesperados para meter a una chica de suplente en el equipo –rió el que le hizo la zancadilla al compañero de Ken. Esto hizo que Aiko se molestara.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? –dijo Aiko con altivez. Eso provocó que el de las zancadillas la tuviera en la mira.

-No –dijo con una risa malvada-. Dejemos que la niña juegue.

-No dejes que te ponga nerviosa –dijo Ken pensando que el tipo había logrado intimidar a Aiko.

-¿Ponerme nerviosa? –dijo ella molesta-. Este tipo no tiene idea de con quién se metió.

-Debo admitirlo, Hidaka –dijo uno de sus compañeros-. Tú amiga sí que tiene agallas.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

El partido había tomado un giro de 180 grados desde que Aiko entró a jugar. Ella logró anotar dos goles y Ken otro, sin embargo el partido seguía en empate. Tocó el silbato y Ken nuevamente se dirigía al arco con la pelota, pero esta vez lo rodearon. Le pasó la pelota a Aiko que estaba libre cerca de él, y ésta fue rumbo al arco con el balón. Aiko estaba a punto de anotar el gol, pero se percató de que su situación era la misma que la del chico al que le hicieron la zancadilla.

-¡Aiko, cuidado! –gritaron Ken y Naomi casi al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el tipo que la llamó niña se dispuso a sacarle la pelota y hacerle la zancadilla como lo hizo con el chico lesionado, Aiko esperó que se aproximara lo suficiente, luego pateó la pelota hacia arriba e hizo tropezar al tipo que iba corriendo hacia ella. Con un rápido movimiento, al descender la pelota, anotó el gol con un cabezazo, el cual dio la victoria al equipo.

-¿Y bien? –dijo ella con tono burlón al tipo que todavía estaba en el suelo-. ¡Nada mal para una niña!

-¡Aiko, Aiko! –empezaron a cantar todos mientras felicitaban a la chica y festejaban el triunfo.

El equipo contrario quedó boquiabierto, ¿cómo podía ser que una chica de 19 años los hubiera vencido?

-¡Bien hecho, Aiko-chan! –dijo Ken felicitándola-. La verdad me sorprendiste.

-Te dije que era el deporte que más me gustaba –dijo ella.

-¡Y yo te dije que ella era una bestia jugando! –agregó Naomi acercándose a ellos-. ¡Felicitaciones, cabeza dura!

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa –dijo Aiko molesta.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Luego de festejar con el equipo, Ken y las chicas tomaron el mismo camino para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

-En serio. Jugaste muy bien –dijo Ken-. Y pusiste a ese bravucón en su lugar.

-No me gusta que me subestimen –dijo Aiko-. Y cuando lo hacen se llevan una sorpresa –agregó guiñándole un ojo.

-De verdad te encanta el soccer, ¿no? –sonrió Ken.

-¡Sí! ¡Casi convenzo al entrenador de formar un equipo de soccer femenino! –dijo con emoción la chica.

-Gracias a Dios no lo consiguió –dijo su amiga con alivio.

-Por personas como ella es que no lo convencí –dijo Aiko molesta mirando a Naomi.

-Oye, Ken-kun… ¿vas de regreso a la florería? –preguntó Naomi con curiosidad, luego de unos minutos.

-Sí, ahí vivo –respondió él.

-¿Ahí vives? ¿Tus compañeros también viven ahí? –interrogó con curiosidad, dejando un poco aturdido a Ken.

-Yo te traduzco –dijo Aiko riendo-. Lo que ella quiere saber es si Youji-kun también vive ahí.

-En ese caso la respuesta es sí –dijo él-. Los cuatro vivimos en una casa sobre el negocio.

-Y… ¿no quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa? –preguntó Naomi imprudentemente.

-¡Naomi! –dijo Aiko retándola.

-No hay problema –dijo él-. Lo más probable es que Youji-kun esté en casa a esta hora.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, andando! –dijo Naomi adelantándose.

-Esta chica es impresionante –dijo Aiko asombrada-. Pierde la cabeza cada vez que ve a un chico lindo.

-Entonces se llevará bien con Youji-kun –dijo Ken riendo.

Cuando llegaron a la florería, Naomi ya había entrado y estaba hablando con Youji.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le dijo Ken a Aiko.

-Sí, por lo visto tendré que esperar sentada a Naomi –respondió ella viendo como su amiga coqueteaba con Youji y viceversa.

Aiko se encontraba sentada en el living, observando a su amiga hablando con Youji, mientras Ken subía a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

"_¡No aguanto más!_", pensó mientras veía a Naomi y a Youji. "_Esto en cierta forma es repugnante. Mejor saldré a dar una vuelta_".

Aiko bajó hasta el local y dio un par de vueltas por el invernadero. Le llamó la atención una puerta que estaba abierta del otro lado de la florería y decidió entrar.

Se trataba de un garaje en el cual había un auto, pero le llamó más la atención la motocicleta que había a un costado del garaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntaron; Aiko se sobresaltó.

-¡Omi-kun! ¡Me asustaste! –dijo ella.

-Y tú me asustaste a mí –dijo el chico-. Oí ruidos y creí que era un ladrón.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella.

Regresaron al living, donde se encontraban Youji, Naomi y Ken. Aiko observó que estaba atardeciendo y le dijo a Naomi que ya era hora de irse.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Después del atardecer se convierten en calabazas? –rió Youji.

-Yo no, pero ella sí –dijo Naomi mirando a Aiko.

-Si quieres quédate, yo me voy –dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

-Espera, me voy contigo –dijo Naomi. Luego se dirigió a Youji-. ¿Me acompañas hasta la puerta?

-Desde luego –respondió él.

-Tu moto es linda, Ken-kun –dijo Aiko mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Mi moto? –dijo él sin entender.

-Sí, la vi en el garaje junto con el auto –respondió ella-. Omi-kun me dijo que era tuya. ¡Está genial!

-¿Me vas a decir que además de jugar al soccer y cantar, eres motociclista? –rió Ken.

-No –rió ella-. Me gustan las motos, pero jamás me subiría a una, me dan un poco de miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?-peguntó él.

-Mi madre murió en un accidente en moto cuando yo era niña –dijo Aiko con tristeza-. Pero no te preocupes, ya está superado.

-Por lo visto tenemos mucho en común –le dijo Ken al llegar a la salida-. El soccer, las motocicletas…

-Sí –le respondió ella con alegría-. Creo que al fin comprendo esa frase tan conocida.

-¿Qué frase? –preguntó Ken curioso.

-¡Oye, muévete que se te hace tarde y después me culpan a mí! –interrumpió la voz de Naomi.

-Este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad –dijo Aiko a Ken, despidiéndose-. ¡Nos vemos, Ken-kun!

Ken y Youji observaron cómo las dos chicas se alejaban.

* * *

_A los fanáticos del soccer: ¡no me maten! ¡No soy relatora de soccer! . ¡Ni siquiera soy escritora! u.u Además el soccer no es mi fuerte. Aunque es el único deporte que juego en el liceo, sin contar que soy muy bruta… digo, buena para jugarlo… XD_

_¡Más les vale leer el próximo capítulo!_

_Quejas, reseñas, insultos, opiniones, amenazas, etc., dejen un review._


	4. Una hermosa amistad… ¿o algo más?

_En este capítulo ha pasado un pequeño período de tiempo (no pasó más de un mes) desde que Aiko y Ken se conocen… Así que si quieren saber que pasó luego, les sugiero que lean este capítulo…_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una hermosa amistad… ¿o algo más?**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde lo ocurrido en el bar, y los Weiss seguían investigando quién era el misterioso sujeto que se había encargado de liquidar a su objetivo aquella vez. Lo único que pudieron averiguar de él era que pertenecía a una banda criminal tan poderosa como la de Takatori, solo eso.

También había pasado un tiempo desde que conocieron a Aiko y a Naomi. Ya era costumbre ver a Naomi en la florería casi desde que abría, para ver a Youji, quien siempre la esperaba. Naomi siempre arrastraba a Aiko para que la acompañara a la florería, y mientras ésta "hablaba" con Youji, Aiko conversaba animadamente con Omi y Ken cada vez que podía. Hasta Aya se estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de las dos chicas. La única cosa que les llamaba la atención era que siempre antes del atardecer ellas se iban, sin dar explicaciones, sólo se les hacía tarde. Muchas veces les habían intentado preguntar por qué la prisa por irse antes de que anocheciera, pero ellas sabían evadir muy bien ese tema, en especial si se trataba de Naomi con Youji.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Era un día normal en la florería. Los cuatro estaban abriéndola, y unos minutos después llegaron las chicas. Naomi saludó de pasada a Omi, Ken y Aya, a la inversa de como solía hacer Aiko. Mientras Youji hablaba con Naomi, Aya fue al invernadero para cortar algunas flores para hacer ramos, y Aiko comenzó a hablar con Ken y Omi.

-¡No puedo creer que Youji se la pase hablando con Naomi! –comentó Omi-. ¡Casi ni presta atención al negocio!

-A mí lo que me sorprende es que desde que Naomi está con él, ha dejado de coquetear con nuestras clientas –agregó Ken.

-A mí me sorprende que Naomi haya dejado de coquetear con otros chicos y que lo único de lo que habla en el día sea Youji –se unió Aiko.

-Sí, tú y Naomi se han convertido en la envidia de algunas de las chicas que vienen aquí –rió Omi.

-Sí, he visto cómo miran a Naomi por estar hablando con Youji-kun, pero ¿yo por qué? –preguntó con inocencia la chica.

-Porque te pasas todo el día hablando con Ken –dijo Aya con indiferencia al pasar por ahí para acomodar un ramo de rosas. Ken y Aiko se miraron sonrojándose.

-Si me disculpan, voy a trabajar –dijo Omi al ver a un cliente desorientado.

-Sí, es cierto. Hablamos mucho –dijo Aiko, riendo nerviosamente al igual que Ken.

-Eehm… Aiko-chan… -balbuceó Ken ruborizado-. ¿Te… gustaría ir conmigo a un partido de soccer esta tarde?

-¡Me encantaría! –dijo entusiasmada-. Pero no puedo –agregó con decepción.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó interesado.

-Porque… tengo que… ensayar –dijo ella nerviosa.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo el chico-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Si tienes algún problema tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Aiko miró los ojos de Ken, los cuales reflejaban sinceridad, lo que le dio a ella el valor para hablar. Desvió su mirada para ver el piso.

-Sí tengo un problema, pero no puedes ayudarme –dijo ella preocupando a Ken, y agregó con una sonrisa-: Sólo digamos que a mi padre no le gusta que esté en la calle de noche.

Luego, Aiko empezó a hablar de otra cosa para no volver a tocar ese tema, y Ken se lo respetó. Cuando la florería se llenó, como siempre, Ken fue a ayudar a Omi.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-Deberíamos salir de vez en cuando –dijo Youji-. Solos, sin nadie que nos moleste. ¿Qué tal esta noche?

-Suena muy tentador –dijo seductoramente Naomi-. Pero no puedo –agregó decepcionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque estoy de niñera –dijo mirando a Aiko con rabia.

-¿Por qué? –se interesó él-. ¿Es por ella que siempre te vas al atardecer?

-Sí –respondió ella dejando de ver a Youji para fijar su mirada al piso-. Ojalá pudiera decírtelo.

-Puedes hacerlo –dijo Youji con un poco de seriedad-. Linda, confía en mí. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

Naomi sonrió, pero no con esa sonrisa seductora que siempre utilizaba con Youji, sino una más bien de ternura. Levantó la vista para fijar sus ojos en los de él.

-Eres muy lindo, Youji-kun –le dijo acariciándole la mejilla-. Pero es un problema de Aiko-chan, y le corresponde a ella contarlo, no a mí.

Youji se perdió durante un instante en esos ojos azules, que brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Y qué tan lindo soy? –dijo con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se riera.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? –le dijo ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, y aproximando sus labios a los de él.

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por Aya, quien ya estaba cansado de que Naomi y Aiko distrajeran a sus compañeros de su trabajo en la florería.

-Si no vas a… -comenzó a decir, pero Naomi lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! –dijo ella-. ¡Si no voy a comprar nada, que me vaya! –luego miró su reloj y agregó entristecida-. Y parece que tendré que hacerlo…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo Youji pasmado-. ¡Ni siquiera atardeció!

-No, tontito –dijo ella riendo-. Tenemos una audición dentro de tres horas, pero aún no hemos ensayado.

-¿Tú también cantas? –preguntó Youji.

-No, yo soy el coro, por así decirlo –respondió Naomi, y riendo agregó-. Pero bueno, me pagan igual. Dinero es dinero.

Naomi le hizo una seña a Aiko de que tenían que irse, y mientras ella se despedía de Ken y Omi, les daba la misma explicación que Naomi le dio a Youji.

-Bien, Youji-kun –dijo Naomi con picardía-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos –dijo él acercándose a ella para besarla, pero una vez más lo interrumpieron.

-Cof cof… -tosió Aya.

-Ojalá te estés ahogando con algo –dijo Youji entre dientes a Aya, mientras Naomi se alejaba de él.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Aiko aproximándose a su amiga.

-Sí, nos vamos. Porque por lo visto hoy no le pego ni a una –dijo Naomi molesta-. Adiós a todos.

-Nos vemos –se despidió Aiko.

-¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?! –gritó furioso Youji, en cuanto las chicas se fueron de la florería.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Ken, yendo con Omi hacia donde él y Aya se encontraban.

-Adivinaré –dijo Omi-. Estás enojado con Aya-kun porque espantó a Naomi-chan, ¿verdad?

-¡Ustedes deberían concentrarse más en el trabajo y en la investigación que en estar perdiendo tiempo con sus novias! –dijo Aya muy molesto, dirigiéndose a Youji y a Ken.

-¡Si yo no tengo novia! –dijeron ellos a la vez, poniéndose rojos.

-No, pero bien que les gustaría –dijo Omi riendo.

-¡Cállate Omi! –dijeron casi amenazando a Omi.

-Pónganse a trabajar –dijo Aya con su típico tono frío-. Y no me refiero sólo a la florería.

* * *

_Hikari: Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir, problemas de tiempo y eso, todavía tengo que corregir antes de subir lo que Mitsuko escribe XD_

_Recuerden dejar reviews si les gustó, aunque solo digan "me gustó, sigue", no les cuesta nada y nos harán felices :P_


	5. Noche con sorpresas

_¡Ohayo para toda mi gente! Bien, quiero aclarar una cosa antes de empezar. Como Naomi y Aiko van a cantar a dúo, he decidido hacer una __Simbología:_

_N: es lo que va a cantar Naomi_

_A: es lo que va a cantar Aiko_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Noche con sorpresas**

Al otro día, como de costumbre, Naomi y Aiko se dirigieron a la florería muy emocionadas.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –dijeron las dos.

-¿A qué se debe tanta emoción? –dijo Youji.

-¿Cómo les fue ayer en la audición? –recordó Omi.

-¡Fabuloso! –dijo Aiko con toda la emoción-. ¡Les encantamos! ¡Y vamos a cantar esta noche en una fiesta muy importante!

-Y logramos convencer al que nos contrató de que nos permitiera invitar a cuatro amigos –agregó Naomi.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos van a invitar? –preguntó Omi sorprendido.

-No, sólo se los estamos diciendo para que nos presenten a cuatro tipos –dijo Naomi con sarcasmo, pero enseguida agregó con entusiasmo-: ¡Claro que sí, tonto!

-Entonces, ¿contamos con ustedes? –pregunto Aiko dándoles los pases para la fiesta.

-Claro que sí –dijo Ken.

-¡Excelente! –dijo Naomi-. Nosotras nos vamos a ensayar para lucirnos esta noche. Hasta entonces.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron rápidamente. Omi fijó la vista en el nombre del lugar.

"_Hotel Toshiro, __Tokio_", pensó. "_¿En dónde he oído este nombre antes?_"

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Los cuatro se dirigieron rumbo al hotel donde Aiko y Naomi actuarían.

"_Es extraño_"_,_ pensó Ken mientras conducía su moto siguiendo al auto de Youji. "_Ella dijo que tenía un problema por el cual se iba todos los días al atardecer, que a su padre no le gusta que ella esté sola en la calle de noche_", miró su reloj al parar en el semáforo. "_Es casi media noche. ¿Por qué desaparece con el ocaso y sale tarde por las noches? ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Aiko-chan?_"

Al llegar al hotel presentaron sus pases en la entrada del salón para que les permitieran pasar. Estaban vestidos acordes con el resto de la gente para no llamar la atención, aunque ninguno iba de traje. Youji y Ken eran los únicos armados, ya que los hilos de Youji eran fáciles de ocultar con su reloj, y los guantes de Ken no se notaban escondidos en su chaqueta; las armas de los demás estaban ocultas en su auto, por si acaso.

Se acomodaron en una mesa cerca del escenario. Subió el presentador para anunciar a las chicas.

-¡Damas y caballeros! –dijo-. ¡Les presento a dos prodigios de la música! ¡Las voces más hermosas que jamás escucharán en sus vidas! ¡El dúo femenino más grandioso de todos los tiempos! ¡Ahora, con ustedes… Aiko y Naomi!

Se corrió el telón, y el humo salía del escenario a la vez que las jóvenes aparecían. Esta vez vestían un estilo menos formal que la vez que Aiko cantó en el bar la noche en que ella y Ken se conocieron. Aiko tenía un jean y un buzo sin mangas de color verde oscuro, con mangas agregadas que al final eran anchas. Naomi también vestía un jean y un buzo sin mangas, solo que el de ella era negro, y en vez de las mangas agregadas tenía una campera roja, abrochada de forma que dejaba ver sus hombros. Llevaba unos lentes parecidos a los de Youji y el cabello recogido. Todos aplaudieron con fuerza la entrada de las chicas. Ellas saludaron y agradecieron el gesto de bienvenida.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –dijeron ellas-. Antes de comenzar queríamos decir que, como es nuestra primera presentación a dúo en un lugar de esta categoría, dedicamos nuestras canciones a cuatro amigos que han querido acompañarnos esta noche.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

_**A:**_ Aozameta yoake no naka de _(En el resplandeciente amanecer)_

Furi-sosogu kanashii ryuushi _(La tristeza llueve incesantemente)_

Hito wa mina akumu ni yotte _(Estamos borrachos de pesadillas)_

Genzou mo yogen mo nai _(Sin sueños ni esperanza para el futuro)_

_**N:**_ Shizuka ni nemutta anata no kizuato _(Tus cicatrices duermen tranquilas)_

Inori no kotoba de iyasou _(Aquietadas por palabras de plegarias)_

Sekihi ni kizanda kotoba wo nando mo _(Leo el epitafio tallado)_

Kuri-kaesu shi ga hoshi ni nari _(Con la esperanza de que las estrellas oirán)_

Asahi ni kiete yuku _(Pero desaparecen con la mañana)_

_**A:**_ Unmei no tobira wo mamori _(Las puertas del destino están bloqueadas)_

Kanashimi no tane wo katte mo _(Aun cuando las semillas de tristeza germinan)_

Konran ni jidai wa michite _(El mundo está lleno de caos)_

Dare hitori hokorenai yo _(Y nadie mantiene alta la cabeza)_

_**N:**_ Futatabi de-atte warai-aeru hi wo _(El día que nos reunimos y reímos)_

Tori-modoseru sa to tsubuyaku _(Susurra su regreso)_

Keredomo naze darou namida ga afurete _(Pero por qué las lágrimas aún fluyen)_

Tomerarenai mama hoshi ni nari _(Incesantemente, hasta que se unen a las estrellas)_

Sorezore wakare yuku. _(Siguiendo cada una su propio camino.)_

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Luego, Naomi cantó como solista, y le dedicó esa canción a Youji, indirectamente, por supuesto.

"…_Llevo tu caricia tatuada en mi piel y ya nada la podrá borrar._

_Te quise tanto, que supe entregarte enterita mi alma._

_Te quise tanto, que nunca escuché lo que hablaban de mí._

_Te quise tanto, que para olvidarte una vida no alcanza, me queda perder la esperanza de andar por el mundo buscando por ti…_

_Te quise tanto, que para olvidarte una vida no alcanza, me queda perder la esperanza de andar por el mundo buscando por ti…"_

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Terminado el espectáculo las chicas bajaron a saludar a sus cuatro invitados.

-¡Estuvieron geniales! –las felicitó Omi-. De verdad son muy buenas.

-Gracias. Me alegra que les haya gustado –respondió Aiko, ya que Naomi no perdió el tiempo en sentarse al lado de Youji.

Aya miró a espaldas de la chica y vio a un tipo que reconoció como el sujeto que estaba con el hombre que ellos tenían que liquidar aquella noche en el bar.

-Discúlpanos un minuto –dijo Aya apartándose con Ken y Omi.

-¿Vieron a aquel tipo? –le dijo a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraron disimuladamente.

-Sí, es el tipo que hemos tratado de investigar –dijo Omi sorprendido.

-Ken, tú y Youji quédense con las chicas, que ellas no sospechen nada –ordenó Aya-. Omi y yo trataremos de averiguar algo.

-Creo que con Youji no habrá problemas –dijo Omi observando como coqueteaba con Naomi.

Dicho esto, Omi y Aya se retiraron, tratando de seguir disimuladamente a aquel hombre. A su vez, Aiko se acercó a Ken para hablar con él.

-¿Qué les pasó a Omi y a Aya? –preguntó al verlos irse así.

-Ellos tuvieron que atender una emergencia de la florería –dijo Ken-. Nada importante, gajes del oficio.

-Supongo que está bien –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Estuviste fabulosa en el escenario –dijo Ken-. Cualquiera diría que naciste para esto.

-Gracias, pero solo exageras –dijo Aiko ruborizándose, pero al ver detrás de Ken su cara cambió a una de terror.

-Aiko, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Ken preocupado, pero Aiko estaba helada con la vista fija. Ken se volteó a ver qué sucedía.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Pero si es la pequeña Aiko Midorikawa! –dijo un hombre alto, mucho mayor que ellos, pero forzudo-. ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera aquí?

-¿Cómo me encontraron? –dijo ella asustada. Ken sólo pudo escuchar confundido, y se percató de que Youji también los estaba escuchando.

-Nos mandó el señor Midorikawa –respondió él-. Estaba muy preocupado por ti y nos mandó a buscarte. ¡Así que ven! –dijo tomándola del brazo con fuerza, pero Ken se interpuso.

-¿Y si ella no quiere irse, qué? –dijo él.

-Parece que tu amigo se está metiendo donde no debe –dijo el tipo molesto, que al parecer iba a sacar un arma, pero Aiko lo percibió.

-¡No! –gritó poniéndose delante de Ken, luego lo miró nerviosa y le dijo-: No te preocupes… me iré con él. Dile a Naomi que tuve que irme.

-Así me gusta –dijo el hombre tomándola del brazo-. Buena niña.

Ken estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero Youji lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? –le dijo-. Si los sigues se podría dar cuenta, y traía un revolver.

-Yo también estoy armado –dijo molesto Ken.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees que sería más efectivo? –dijo Youji-. ¿Tus guantes o un disparo? No podemos llamar la atención.

-Tienes razón –dijo Ken tranquilizándose-. ¿Y Naomi dónde está?

-Fue al baño –le respondió-. Iré a buscarla, a ver si puede explicarnos todo esto. Quédate aquí y espera a los demás.

Ken se sentó en la mesa, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por Aiko. Minutos después regresaron sus otros dos compañeros, que habían perdido de vista al tipo. Ken les contó lo sucedido con Aiko.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Youji se encontró con Naomi, que había salido del baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella-. ¿Me extrañaste?

-No tienes idea de cuánto –dijo acercándose a ella para besarla.

-¡Que hermosa escena! –dijo una voz interrumpiéndolos-. Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Naomi.

Youji se sorprendió. El que los había interrumpido no era otro que el hombre de aquella noche en el bar, el que estaba con el tipo que tenían que eliminar en aquella ocasión. Naomi, por otro lado, tenía una mezcla de miedo, asombro y odio en su cara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tus viejos amigos –dijo él con una sonrisa malévola, y con seriedad agregó-: ¡Dime dónde está Aiko!

-¡Tú no eres mi amigo! –dijo ella furiosa-. Y no sé dónde está ella.

-¡Mientes! –dijo él tomándola del cabello con fuerza-. Te vimos entrar con ella y sé que estuvo contigo. O… quizás te distraías con tu nueva conquista…

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres? –dijo Youji poniéndose en medio haciendo que el tipo la soltara.

-A las mujeres sí –rió el tipo, y mirando a Naomi agregó-. Pero eso que ves ahí no es una mujer… ¡es una ramera!

-¡No te lo voy a permitir! –dijo Youji enfurecido.

-¿Qué es lo que no me vas a permitir? –dijo más furioso el hombre-. ¡Si es la verdad! ¡Todos los días anda con un tipo distinto! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso ya te hizo el verso de que te quería y que te amaba?

-¡Maldito desgraciado! –gritó ella, con lágrimas de rabia-. ¡Tú sabes que eso era cierto!

-¿Cierto? –dijo el sujeto viéndola, luego vio a Youji-. Ya veo cuanto te duró el amor. ¿Cuántos hubo antes que él? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte?

-¡Ya cállate! –Youji estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al tipo, pero éste lo paró tomando su muñeca.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado –le dijo a Youji, mirando a Naomi-, porque así como la ves, esa descarada es un arma de doble filo.

El hombre soltó a Youji y se retiró. Naomi no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Naomi! ¡Espera! –dijo él, pero ella ya se había ido.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. La canción que cantó Aiko con Naomi es "Epitaph", la canción de Aya, como tal vez se hayan dado cuenta. La que Naomi le dedicó a Youji es "Te quise tanto" de Paulina Rubio (cantaron más, pero esas no vienen al caso). Espero sigan leyendo…_

_Y para los que no saben dejar reviews, solo tienen que apretar en ese botón de abajo, Go. Gracias por leer! n.n_


	6. La misión

Hikari: _Disculpen la demora n.n' ya saben problemas de tiempo y eso... en compensación les subo el 6 y el 7 hoy, el 8 estará para la semana que viene._

Mitsuko: _En este capítulo van a enterarse de algunas cositas importantes…_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: La misión**

Era un día lluvioso, pocas personas había en la calle y la florería estaba a punto de cerrar.

-Parece que la lluvia es lo único que detiene a las chicas de venir aquí –rió Omi, pero rió solo, ya que Ken estaba muy pensativo mirando por la ventana, y Youji estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-¡Muévanse! ¡Hay que cerrar! –dijo la fría voz de Aya, trayéndolos a la realidad, a la cruel realidad.

Luego de cerrar, subieron a la casa. Omi, Youji y Ken estaban sentados en el living.

-Naomi no ha venido en todo el día –dijo Youji preocupado.

-Ni Aiko –agregó Ken en el mismo tono.

-Tal vez no vinieron por la lluvia –trató de tranquilizarlos Omi, pero no hubo forma.

Ambos estaban muy preocupados por las escenas que habían presenciado con cada una de ellas, ni siquiera pudieron dormir esa noche. Lo peor era que ninguno de ellos sabía bien qué hacer para ayudarlas. Era de noche y seguía lloviendo a torrentes. De pronto, sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? –se preguntó Omi.

-Y con este día –agregó Youji.

-Yo voy –dijo Ken.

Ken bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-¡Aiko! –dijo sorprendido. La chica estaba con la cabeza baja, llorando, pero el cabello la cubría y no permitía ver su rostro. Ella al escuchar su voz, no se contuvo y lo abrazó llorando con desesperación.

-Aiko, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó? –dijo él preocupado apartándose de ella y levantando su rostro para verlo. Al hacerlo se horrorizó; el rostro de la chica estaba lleno de golpes. Volvió a abrazarla, Aiko lloraba desconsoladamente.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –preguntó Ken-. ¿Fue el tipo de la otra noche?

La chica se encontraba sentada en un sillón del living, en la casa de los Weiss.

-No –respondió Aiko-. No fue él.

-¿Entonces quién? –preguntó Youji con curiosidad.

-Mi… mi padre –susurró ella. Los dos chicos no podían creer lo que decía.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –dijo Ken. La chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Es que a mi padre no le gusta que yo cante –dijo ella sollozando-. Y menos que cante de noche en un bar o en lugares parecidos.

-El tipo con el que te fuiste… -comenzó a decir Ken, pero Aiko respondió de antemano.

-Es uno de los empleados de mi padre –dijo-. Él y otro más se encargan de vigilarme. Puedo salir durante el día, pero si de noche no estoy en la casa…

-Es por eso que todos los días te ibas antes de que atardeciera –dijo Ken. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido.

-¿Este tipo es el otro empleado de tu padre? –preguntó Youji, mostrándole una foto del tipo que insultó a Naomi la otra noche.

-¡Haruki! –dijo ella un tanto asombrada, y con rabia agregó-: Él y Kunio son de lo peor. Si no me hubieran estado siguiendo, mi padre jamás se hubiera enterado de esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Omi entrando con un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarla.

-Mi padre cree que cantar en un bar es trabajo de… rameras, por decirlo de alguna forma –dijo ella con rabia-. Y eso sería deshonroso para la familia.

-¿Ellos ya te habían visto antes cantando? –preguntó Youji, recordando que Haruki era el tipo que había estado en el bar la primera vez que escucharon cantar a Aiko.

-Haruki… él me descubrió la primera vez que canté en público –respondió-. Él se había ido a encontrar con un socio al bar donde conocí a Ken. Le dijo a mi padre, y él me dijo que esa vez lo pasaba por alto, pero que la próxima lo iba a pagar caro.

-Es por eso que te asustaste al ver a Kunio la otra noche –dijo Ken.

-El desgraciado se lo contó todo a mi padre, y éste fue mi castigo –dijo ella.

-¿Qué hay de Naomi? –dijo Youji-. Cuando vio a Haruki la otra noche…

-¿Se encontró con Haruki? –interrumpió ella, con un tono entre asustado y preocupado, y levantándose del sillón dijo-: Debo irme.

Omi ya había terminado de curarla y bajó corriendo las escaleras seguida por Ken.

-¡Espera! –dijo él deteniéndola-. Está lloviendo mucho. Te vas a empapar y podrías resfriarte.

-Estaré bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta-. No te preocupes. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

Ken vio como la joven desaparecía entre la lluvia y la penumbra de la noche. Estaba preocupado. Obviamente, había algo más que ellos no sabían.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Horas después, el timbre volvió a sonar. Era Manx que traía los datos de una nueva misión para Weiss Kreuz.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? –preguntó Aya.

-Del responsable de la muerte de su último objetivo –respondió ella mostrándoles una foto de un hombre mayor, rasgos parecidos a los de Takatori-. Kritiker estuvo investigando. Él es el jefe de una nueva mafia que aterra las calles de Tokio. Es uno de los aliados más importantes del grupo Takatori. Al parecer asesinaron a aquel hombre por poseer un CD con información vital para los negocios de Koetsu Midorikawa, lo que se sospecha es evidencia de los negocios turbios que él y Takatori tienen.

Ken paró el oído al escuchar el nombre del tipo. Era el mismo apellido que el de Aiko, pero eso podía ser solo una mera coincidencia…

-Su misión es investigar a Midorikawa y conseguir el CD –prosiguió Manx, mostrándoles otras dos fotos-. Ellos son Kunio Matsusuke y Haruki Kitahachi, los empleados más allegados a Midorikawa. Investíguenlos, ya que ellos también podrían poseerlo. Tienen órdenes de eliminar a los tres.

Luego les dio un par de fotos más. Youji, Ken y Omi quedaron estupefactos, eran las fotos de Aiko y Naomi.

-Ella es Aiko Midorikawa, la hija de Koetsu –explicó ella-. Y la otra es Naomi Nakajima, su única amiga. Ellas también podrían tenerlo o poseer información útil para hallar el CD. También investíguelas. Ah, y algo más –dijo antes de retirarse-. En caso de que ellas los descubran o sepan más de lo que deben, tienen órdenes estrictas de eliminarlas.

Al retirarse Manx, Omi, Youji y Ken se miraron entre ellos. Ninguno de los tres podría dañarlas, eran sus amigas y no podrían ni siquiera pensar en herirlas. Luego miraron a Aya, él si los preocupaba, si la orden era eliminarlas él no dudaría en hacerlo si era necesario.

-No tengo problema de eliminar a este trío de inmundas ratas –dijo Youji-. Pero no pienso tocarle un pelo a Naomi para lastimarla.

-Ni a Aiko –agregó Ken.

-¡Sí, a ninguna de las dos! –aclaró Youji.

-¿Creen que ellas sepan algo de todo esto? –preguntó Omi un poco preocupado.

-Lo dudo mucho –dijeron ellos.

-Investíguenlas, ya que pasan tanto tiempo con ellas –dijo Aya-. Si no quieren lastimarlas, averigüen lo que puedan manteniéndolas al margen de todo esto.

Los tres de verdad estaban preocupados. Omi les había tomado mucho cariño desde aquel incidente en la florería con el perro de Naomi. Ken había empezado a sentir algo muy especial por Aiko en los últimos días, y no quería lastimarla. Youji tenía un fuerte vínculo que lo unía a Naomi y ya no quería verla sufrir, mucho menos después de presenciar el trato que Haruki tuvo con ella.

"_Ese infeliz va pagar muy caro por cada una de las lágrimas de Naomi_", pensó Youji observando con rabia la foto de Haruki.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-Los chicos me dijeron que viste a Haruki –dijo Aiko, que se encontraba sentada en el sillón tomando té en el departamento de Naomi.

-Sí, es verdad –dijo ella deprimida-. ¡Pero mira cómo te dejó el maldito de tu padre!

-No me cambies el tema –la retó su amiga-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada –respondió Naomi tratando de contener sus lágrimas-. Me vio con Youji y me trató como si fuera una cualquiera.

-Parecido a lo que mi padre hizo conmigo –dijo Aiko-. Kunio me sacó a rastras del lugar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste con él y no huiste como la última vez? –preguntó su amiga sin entender.

-Porque Ken trató de evitar que me llevara –respondió-. El infeliz tenía un arma y estaba apunto de usarla con Ken, así que accedí a irme con él.

-Haruki también te estaba buscando –le informó Naomi-. Le dije que no sabía y me agarró del pelo, lastimándome.

-¡Lo mato! –dijo Aiko molesta-. ¿Te hizo algo más? ¿Te hirió?

-No -respondió ella, con un brillo en los ojos-. Youji lo detuvo y trató de defenderme cuando Haruki me trató de ramera.

Aiko se sorprendió al ver el brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa de Naomi.

-¡Oye! Tú no te habrás enamorado de Youji, ¿verdad? –preguntó adrede.

-¿Qué? –dijo Naomi sonrojándose-. ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… me sorprende… lo que hizo por mí, nada más.

-Lo que digas –dijo Aiko no muy convencida.

-¿Les dijiste sobre el castigo que tu padre te impuso por haberlo desobedecido? –preguntó preocupada Naomi.

-No –respondió-. ¡Y no deben saberlo! Me… me moriría si Ken se entera…

-Lo quieres, ¿verdad? –dijo su amiga haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-¿Esta noche puedo quedarme aquí? –preguntó ella evitando responder.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –dijo su amiga casi ofendida.

-En ese caso me recostaré un rato –sonrió Aiko dejando sola a Naomi, quien se paró frente a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera.

"_Youji_", pensó preocupada. "_Como me encantaría que no estuvieras involucrado en esto…_"

* * *

_Este capítulo no me quedó tan bien como quería… pero bue, qué le voy a hacer, son "gajes del oficio" n.n_


	7. Brindando ayuda

**Capítulo 7: Brindando ayuda**

Al otro día, los tres chicos seguían preocupados por las dos chicas y por la misión. A pesar de todo, tendrían que ponerse a trabajar duro y con cautela para no involucrarlas más de lo debido.

Al pasar un par de horas desde que abrieron, Aiko apareció por allí.

-¡Aiko! ¡Qué gusto verte! –saludó Omi.

-Aiko, ¿cómo estás? –dijo Ken acercándose a ella.

-La verdad, no muy bien –respondió un tanto deprimida-. Estoy… digamos que un poco perdida…

-¿Perdida? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Omi con curiosidad.

-Es que… huí de casa anoche y no tengo a dónde ir –dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa-. Haruki y Kunio deben estar buscándome y yo no quiero volver…

-¿Huiste anoche? –preguntó preocupado Ken-. ¿Y dónde pasaste la noche?

-En la casa de Naomi –respondió-. Pero si me quedo allí me encontrarían enseguida. Yo sólo vine a despedirme, porque no sé a dónde voy a ir, y puede que ya no los vea.

-¡Pero quédate aquí, con nosotros! –dijo Youji desde el mostrador, fijándose en él la mirada de Aya, Omi, Ken y Aiko.

-No es una mala idea –dijo Ken luego de pensarlo-. Ellos nos vieron solo una vez, pero no saben que vivimos aquí. Así que estarías a salvo.

-Pero… yo no quiero meterlos en problemas –dijo ella intranquila-. Mi vida es demasiado complicada, y Haruki y Kunio son muy peligrosos. Yo no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron. Youji y Ken trataron de aguantar la risa. ¿Que su vida era muy complicada? ¿Que no quería que ellos arriesgaran sus vidas? Era evidente que Aiko no sospechaba nada de la doble vida que tenían.

-No te preocupes –dijo Omi y susurrando agregó-: que tu vida no puede ser más complicada que la nuestra.

-Aya –dijo Youji llamando la atención del pelirrojo-. ¿Alguna objeción?

Aya observó atentamente a Aiko, la chica estaba aterrada, obviamente tenía miedo de volver a su casa. Además, si ella vivía con ellos sería más fácil investigar sobre el misterioso CD.

-Hagan lo que quieran –dijo Aya retirándose al invernadero a cortar algunas flores.

-¡Entonces está decidido! –dijo Ken con alegría-. ¡Aiko, te quedarás con nosotros!

-¡Muchas gracias, chicos! –dijo muy emocionada.

Ken guió a Aiko hasta su cuarto, mientras los demás atendían la florería.

-Este será tu cuarto –dijo abriendo la puerta para que ella entrara.

-¿Qué éste no es tu cuarto? –preguntó ella observando atentamente la habitación.

-Sí, pero yo te lo cedo –respondió él-. Omi y yo compartiremos su cuarto.

-No sé, es que… -comenzó a titubear ella-. No creo que deba estar aquí…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ken.

-No quiero complicarlos –dijo Aiko-. ¿Qué tal si me encuentran y les hacen daño con tal de llevarme, o si los lastiman por el solo hecho de haberlos visto conmigo? Son muy peligrosos…

-Tranquilízate –dijo Ken abrazándola-. Vamos a estar bien.

-Es que tengo mucho miedo –dijo ella respondiendo al abrazo.

-No temas –le dijo al oído-. Yo te protegeré.

Aiko abrazó más fuerte a Ken, quería que ese momento jamás terminara. Por alguna razón, se sentía segura cuando estaba cerca de él. Como si nadie pudiera lastimarla.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

"_¿Cómo estará Naomi-chan?_", pensó Youji mientras acomodaba unos tulipanes.

En ese momento bajaron Ken y Aiko.

-¡Oigan, chicos! –dijo Ken llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Aya con su mirada fría fija en Ken y Aiko.

-Sucede que… quiero ayudarlos en la florería –dijo Aiko-. Es una forma de agradecerles lo que están haciendo por mí.

-Pero eso no es necesario –dijo Omi.

-Si quiere ayudar, que Youji le explique –dijo Aya con seriedad-. Tú, Ken, ven conmigo. Necesito que me ayudes con los ramos, ya deben estar por venir a buscarlos.

Youji le dio un delantal a Aiko y le explicó lo que tenía que hacer.

-Eeehm… Aiko… –dijo Youji mientras ella lo ayudaba a acomodar algunas flores-. ¿Cómo está Naomi?

-Ella está igual o peor que yo –respondió deprimida-. Ayer casi no pudo dormir.

-Sí, me preocupa –admitió él-. La vi tan mal esa noche que…

-Ten –dijo Aiko interrumpiéndolo y dándole una tarjeta con una dirección-. Si de verdad te interesa saber cómo está, puedes encontrarla en ese lugar dentro de cuatro horas.

Youji tomó la tarjeta y Aiko se fue para ayudar a Omi a limpiar. Youji observó pensativo la tarjeta, leyendo la dirección.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

No hacía mucho que Naomi había regresado a su departamento. Se recostó un rato en el sillón tomando un poco de agua. Aún se sentía mal por el encuentro que tuvo con Haruki. Los insultos que ese tipo le había dicho resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de la chica. Pero el sonar del timbre la sacó de su trance.

-¿Quién será? –se dijo mirando su reloj y levantándose del sillón.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hermoso ramo de tulipanes azules.

-¡Entrega especial! –dijo una voz detrás del ramo.

-¿Youji? ¿Eres tú? –dijo ella, reconociendo la voz del chico mientras tomaba el ramo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –dijo él con su típica sonrisa seductora.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que deberíamos salir de vez en cuando solos, sin nadie que nos moleste? –le dijo con su actitud galante-. ¿Qué te parecería si vamos a cenar?

Naomi miró el bello ramo que tenía en sus manos, luego vio a Youji, que esperaba impaciente una respuesta. Suspiró profundamente.

-Supongo que no puedo decirte que no –dijo ella haciéndolo pasar.

El departamento no era muy grande, pero parecía acogedor. Naomi fue a la cocina, que estaba a la derecha del living, para poner agua en un hermoso jarrón de porcelana para poner las flores. Luego colocó el jarrón en la mesita del living.

-Solo espera que me cambie, me tomaste desprevenida –dijo ella, ya que su ropa no era precisamente para salir a pasear.

-Lo sé, pero si te invitaba por teléfono hubiera sido menos afable de mi parte –respondió Youji sonriendo, a lo que ella también sonrió. Entró al cuarto y en menos de una hora estaba lista.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo? –dijo ella al salir. Youji quedó maravillado. Naomi vestía un hermoso vestido verde oscuro, corto, sin mangas. Tenía en las manos un saco del mismo color.

-Estás preciosa -dijo él sin poder sacarle la vista de encima, y Naomi se sonrojó percatándose de ello.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo ella.

-Sí… Claro –respondió él volviendo en sí.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante, cerca de la playa. Se sentaron en una mesa con vista hacia ésta. Cenaron tranquilamente, y al pasar tiempo con Youji, Naomi comenzó a recobrar el ánimo que había perdido la noche en que se encontró con Haruki. Hablaron de todo un poco, y Youji aprovechó eso para tratar de averiguar algo sobre el CD.

-Gracias, Youji –dijo Naomi sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él sin entender.

-Porque si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera recobrado mi ánimo. Apenas tenía ganas de trabajar hoy –respondió ella.

-No fue nada –dijo Youji, galante como siempre-. ¿Y de qué trabajas?

-Soy coreógrafa –dijo ella.

-¿Coreógrafa? –dijo él algo sorprendido-. ¡Qué interesante! Creí que tú eras cantante, igual que Aiko.

-A veces canto con ella, sólo porque ella no se anima a subir sola al escenario –sonrió Naomi.

-Debes de ser buena bailando –dijo Youji-. Me encantaría verte alguna vez.

-Tal vez algún día podrías ir a ver uno de los ensayos –dijo ella.

-Dime, el padre de Aiko es muy inflexible con ella, ¿verdad? –comentó Youji.

-¿Inflexible? ¡El tipo es un monstruo! –dijo Naomi furiosa-. ¡Lo mejor que Aiko pudo haber hecho era huir de ese infierno!

-¿Por qué lo dices así? –se interesó Youji.

-Desde que la madre de Aiko murió en ese extraño accidente en moto, su padre comenzó a ser cada vez más duro con ella. No sé como explicarlo, pero era como si comenzara a odiarla. Le prohibió de todo, casi no salía, excepto por mí no tenía amigos. La mantiene vigilada, y Aiko le tiene un miedo terrible a su padre.

-Y con razón –dijo Youji, observando la mirada de preocupación que Naomi tenía-. ¿Y cómo se conocieron tú y Aiko?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso –dijo Naomi cabizbaja-. Fue el día que conocí a mi mejor amiga, pero me trae muchos recuerdos malos y no quiero pensar en eso.

-Entiendo –dijo él con una mirada comprensiva. No podía preguntarle sobre el CD, no en ese momento. Además, ¿qué podría saber ella?


	8. Una larga noche

_Este capi contiene escenas románticas, tal vez algo cursis… y está bien largo XD  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8: Una larga noche**

Luego de cenar, salieron a caminar por las cercanías de la playa. Hablaron de nada, pero aun así Youji trató de investigar un poco más. Fue así que se enteró de que Naomi conoció a Aiko hacía cinco años. Naomi fue estudiante de intercambio en ese período, ella vivía en otra ciudad y había perdido contacto con su familia durante ese tiempo. Supo también que Naomi sospechaba que Midorikawa tenía negocios turbios con gente del bajo mundo, pero que nunca pudo corroborar esas sospechas porque hacía mucho que no pisaba la casa de Aiko.

Youji estaba acompañando a Naomi de regreso a su apartamento. Hablaban y se reían. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto diría que llevaban varios meses saliendo o de noviazgo.

-¡Estás loco! –dijo ella riendo por un comentario que Youji había hecho.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si es la verdad! Mírame –dijo él tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la chica, haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Naomi parecían brillar con la luz de la luna-. Tus ojos parecen el cielo nocturno, repleto de estrellas –dijo mirándola fijamente-. Tienes los ojos más bellos que jamás haya visto.

-¿Has estado leyendo poesía? –preguntó ella en forma de broma.

-Sabía que los libros de Aya algún día servirían para algo –respondió haciendo reír a Naomi-. Te ves mucho más hermosa cuando te ríes -le dijo Youji acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-¡Disculpen! ¿Podría alguno de ustedes decirme la hora? –preguntó una persona que pasaba por allí, interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Esto es el colmo de la frustración! –dijo Youji, alejándose de Naomi, quien no podía parar de reír, para responderle al desconocido.

-No señor, no tenemos reloj.

El hombre se fue, y Youji siguió quejándose por su mala suerte.

-¡Pero será posible! –se dijo-. ¡Si no es Aya, es ese baka de Haruki, si no es el baka de Haruki, es alguien por la calle! ¡No puede ser que cada vez que…!

Youji volvió a ser interrumpido, pero esta vez por los labios de Naomi que lo estaban besando. Youji no tardó en responder al beso, ya que tanto lo había esperado y siempre lograban interrumpirlos. Ambos sintieron algo extraño, algo que nunca habían sentido antes con nadie. Naomi se separó un poco de Youji, ya que le faltaba el aire, pero mantuvo una corta distancia entre sus labios y los de él.

-Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te interrumpan, pero si no lo hacía jamás íbamos a terminar con esto –le dijo ella.

-Si cada vez me vas a interrumpir así, hazlo más seguido –dijo él besándola tan apasionadamente como antes. Tanto Naomi como Youji disfrutaban ese momento, no querían que acabara nunca. Pero repentinamente Naomi tuvo una sensación extraña y se separó bruscamente de Youji, mirando su alrededor asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –dijo Youji preocupado.

-No, nada, sólo tuve un escalofrío –respondió ella temblando. Youji se sacó su larga gabardina y la puso sobre los hombros a Naomi, acercándola a él.

-A lo mejor así no tienes más escalofríos –dijo abrazándola y besándola otra vez.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Naomi Nakajima –dijo una voz desde un auto que los estaba observando-. Te vas a arrepentir de esto…

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! –dijo Omi.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Si fuiste tú el que tiró la sal! –dijo Ken.

-¡Sí, pero fuiste tú el que quiso ponerle un poco más de sal! –continuó Omi.

Omi y Ken estaban tratando de preparar la cena. Habían hecho un estofado, pero se les cayó el tarro de sal en él y ahora estaba incomible. Aiko no pudo evitar escuchar la discusión de los dos chicos.

-¿Qué escándalo es este? –preguntó.

-¡Nada, acabamos de estropear la cena! –dijo Ken molesto.

-Sí, eso parece –dijo ella asqueada al probar el estofado-. Pero tal vez podamos preparar otra cosa más rápida para cenar.

-¿Tienes algo en mente? –preguntó Omi.

-Mmm… puede que sí –dijo ella.

-Bien –dijo quitándose el delantal y dándoselo a Aiko-. Encárguense ustedes, yo tengo que trabajar.

Omi se fue dejando solos a Ken y a Aiko.

-Bueno –dijo ella-, pásame los condimentos y el sartén.

Ken le pasaba las cosas a Aiko mientras ella cocinaba, y a su vez hablaban.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo de tu padre? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es presidente y dueño de una empresa de construcción –dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia.

-Eso quiere decir que deben vivir muy bien –comentó él pensando en el dinero que Midorikawa debía tener.

-Si para ti vivir bien significa tener todas las comodidades, siendo vigilado día y noche sin tener más que un solo amigo contigo, aguantando los insultos y maltratos de tu padre, entonces sí, se vive perfecto –dijo ella con sarcasmo y rabia.

-¿Tu padre siempre te trató así? –preguntó Ken.

-Sólo desde que mamá murió –dijo tratando de no llorar-. Mi padre comenzó a odiarme desde ese día, como si yo hubiera sido la culpable de lo que pasó.

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –dijo él cada vez más preocupado.

-Pues…

_**Flash Back**_

_En un inmenso cuarto, una niña de 9 años jugaba con sus muñecas. Tenía un hermoso vestido rosa, igual que el listón que tenía en su cabello castaño, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Al oír el sonido de una moto, se asomó al balcón, y vio a una mujer de cabello anaranjado, montada en la motocicleta._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Hola! –gritó la pequeña desde el balcón, pero ésta no le respondió, sólo la vio con miedo y preocupación. La moto iba a toda velocidad, y en unos segundos chocó contra un auto, volando por el aire._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –gritó con desesperación la pequeña, al ver la sangre que corría por la calle y el cuerpo de su madre tendido sobre la misma._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aiko estaba llorando. Ken se sintió mal por hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo él-. No debí preguntarte eso.

-No, está bien –dijo ella secándose las lágrimas-. Duele, pero pasa…

-Tu padre debe haber sufrido mucho –comentó.

-No lo creas –dijo Aiko con irritación-, Parecía no importarle nada cuando sucedió… sólo decía que era mi culpa, porque si yo no la hubiera llamado desde el balcón ella habría visto el auto y hubiera frenado en vez de verme a mí.

-¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

-Sí, lo sé –dijo ella, llorando otra vez-. Pero al parecer mi padre no lo sabe. Naomi… -continuó- siempre sospechó que mi padre tenía negocios con gente del bajo mundo, por no decir mafia.

-¿Por qué pensaba eso? –preguntó interesado.

-Por los socios de mi padre. No son empresarios comunes, eso es evidente. Yo también llegué a sospechar, pero desde que Naomi decidió no volver a entrar a mi casa, y desde que mi padre me tiene vigilada dentro de la casa, prohibiéndome la entrada a su oficina, no he averiguado nada.

-Naomi no ha vuelto a tu casa por Haruki, ¿verdad? -dijo Ken.

-Sí… -dijo ella con cierta desconfianza-. ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

-A nada –dijo nervioso, y señaló el sartén en el que se estaba haciendo el arroz-. Deberías revisar el arroz. No queremos arruinar otra comida, ¿cierto?

Aiko rió y no le dio mucha importancia, eso alivió a Ken.

Luego de cenar, Aya y Ken se encontraron en el cuarto de Omi para hablar de Midorikawa.

-Al parecer Aiko no sabe nada –dijo Ken-. Kunio y Haruki la tenían vigilada hasta dentro de la casa, y le prohibieron la entrada a la oficina de su padre, así que no debe saber mucho.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos investigar al tal Haruki –opinó Omi-. Él fue el último que vio al que supuestamente tenía el CD… He intentado investigarlos, pero la red de Midorikawa esta muy bien asegurada y aún no he podido ingresar a ella…

-Aún así no podemos atacar hasta estar seguros –dijo Aya seriamente, notando que alguien faltaba-. ¿Alguien sabe dónde diablos se metió Youji?

-No lo esperes de regreso esta noche –dijo Ken-. Salió con Naomi.

-Eso me temía –comentó Aya.

-Youji sí que no pierde el tiempo –comentó Omi.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Naomi abrió con gran dificultad la puerta de su apartamento, ya que Youji no había dejado de abrazarla ni de besarla desde que entraron al edificio.

-¡Ya, tranquilízate! –le dijo ella riendo.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es más fuerte que yo! –dijo él besándola, una vez ya dentro del apartamento. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Naomi tuvo que apartarse de Youji para atender.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? –preguntó Naomi debido a que ya pasaba de la medianoche.

-¡Dios! ¡Estoy condenado! –se dijo él, mientras Naomi atendía riéndose por el comentario.

-Buenas noches –contestó riendo, pero su risa se borró al escuchar la voz que le habló.

-Despídete de tu amiguito –le dijo-. Y de tu vida…

Cortaron, y Naomi quedó estupefacta. Youji notó la cara de pánico de Naomi y se alarmó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era? –preguntó alterado.

Repentinamente comenzaron a ametrallar el departamento.

-¡Al suelo! –dijo Youji tirando al piso a Naomi, quien trató de no gritar y mantenerse inmóvil.

Después de un largo rato los disparos cesaron. Youji se paró cuando estuvo seguro de que no volverían a disparar.

-Youji, vete, por favor–pidió Naomi.

-¿Qué? –dijo él-. No pienso moverme de aquí después de esto.

-Vete, yo estaré bien –insistió ella.

-¡Escucha, no pienso dejarte sola después de que casi nos matan! –dijo Youji decidido-. Fue él, ¿verdad?

Naomi no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-Ten –dijo Youji dándole un vaso con agua a Naomi, quien ahora estaba sentada en el sillón.

-¡Maldigo la hora en que Haruki se cruzó en mi camino! –dijo ella llorando de rabia.

-Tú y él tuvieron algo, ¿no es así? –dijo Youji sentándose a su lado.

-Conocí a Haruki un año después de haber llegado a Tokio. Parecía un buen chico, era amable conmigo. Después comenzamos a salir, y terminé enamorándome del maldito.

-¿Por qué terminaron entonces? –preguntó Youji con sumo interés.

-Cuando conocí a Aiko, una vez que él me llevó a la casa de Midorikawa porque tenían asuntos importantes que tratar, ella me advirtió que Haruki no era lo que parecía –continuó contando-. Pero yo, ciega, no le creí, y le dije que estaba equivocada. En otra ocasión que fui a visitar a Aiko. Mientras la esperaba quise buscar el expediente de Haruki, para demostrarle a ella que estaba equivocada.

-¿Y qué descubriste? –preguntó ansioso por la respuesta.

-Me escabullí a la oficina de Midorikawa y los escuché hablando de deshacerse de alguien, ¡querían matar a alguien! Fue así que me enteré que era uno de los matones personales de Midorikawa. Cuando hablé con él intentó negarlo todo, y cuando le dije que todo entre nosotros acabó, trató de golpearme y me dijo que las cosas no quedarían así. Desde entonces me ha amenazado, y a los chicos con los que salgo, pero nunca había llegado a este extremo. ¡Es una maldición!

-Has sufrido mucho –dijo Youji viendo el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de la chica.

-¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que crees que es maravilloso, pero luego te clava un puñal por la espalda? –preguntó cada vez más angustiada y con más rabia-. ¿Sabes lo que es ser humillado, insultado y maltratado por la persona que más has querido?

-Puede que sí –respondió él pensando en Asuka.

-No, no debes saberlo –dijo Naomi-. Es el dolor más terrible. Te sientes inseguro en todas partes, presintiendo que algo malo te puede pasar, a ti o las personas que te rodean…

-No tengas miedo –dijo Youji abrazándola-. Yo no dejaré que nadie te lastime. Yo te voy a cuidar.

-¡Pero no quiero que te metas en esto! –dijo ella respondiendo al abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien –dijo tranquilizándola-. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Youji no pudo evitar sentir odio hacia Haruki, por haber hecho sufrir tanto a Naomi.

"_Haruki Kitahachi_", pensó Youji. "_Voy a cobrarte muy caro cada lágrima que Naomi haya derramado por ti_".

* * *

_Este capítulo no me quedó tan bien como quería… ¡pero aún así es uno de mis favoritos! ¡Continúen leyendo!_


	9. La pesadilla de Aiko

**Capítulo 9: La pesadilla de Aiko**

Ya había amanecido, y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando el lugar. Youji se había quedado dormido en el sillón, abrazado a Naomi. Al despertar observó con ternura a la chica que descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho. Acarició con dulzura el rostro de Naomi. Era extraño, sentía que quería protegerla, cuidarla. No quería apartarse de ella ni un solo momento. Repentinamente sintió una sensación de miedo que lo estremeció.

"_¿Qué pasaría si se entera de que soy un asesino?_", pensó. Temía la reacción de Naomi ante ese pequeño detalle. Después de todo, ella había dejado a Haruki por haber matado a una persona. No iba a compararse con él, Haruki mató a un testigo de sus oscuros negocios, mientras que Youji se dedicaba a eliminar a la escoria humana junto con sus compañeros. No era lo mismo, uno mataba para esconder sus sombríos propósitos, él lo hacía por justicia, evitando que personas como Haruki siguieran lastimando gente inocente. Pero un asesino es un asesino, y tal vez ella no lo entendería. Temía decepcionarla, temía hacerla sufrir, temía perderla…

-Buenos días –dijo Naomi somnolienta, acomodándose en el pecho de Youji como si fuera su almohada.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente –rió Youji, besándola suavemente en los labios.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó ella bostezando.

-Como las 6 de la mañana –le respondió.

-¿Tan temprano? –dijo ella con pesadez-. Debes haber dormido pésimo aquí en el sillón.

-Te equivocas –dijo él-. Fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella extrañada mirándolo a los ojos, sobre todo después del incidente de anoche.

-Porque la pasé contigo –dijo él besándola, como en la noche anterior. Naomi volvió a acomodarse, cerca del rostro de Youji.

-¿Acaso no piensas levantarte? –preguntó él al ver cómo se acomodaba.

-No –le respondió-. Quiero quedarme un poco más así, aquí contigo…

Youji le sonrió y la abrazó con cariño, ella respondió al abrazo y se quedaron así durante horas.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-¡No, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! –dijo Aiko desesperada, su rostro estaba lleno de golpes.

-No, me dejas otra opción –le respondió una voz ronca, masculina.

-¡Por favor, padre! ¡No me hagas esto! –suplicó la chica.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que odio verte y oírte cantar! –le dijo su padre golpeándola, dejando a la chica en el piso.

-Desobedeciste a tu padre y tienes que pagar las consecuencias –dijo Haruki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tal vez así aprendas a respetar –agregó Kunio.

-Pero… cantar no tiene nada de malo, no entiendo qué… -Aiko fue interrumpida por su padre, que la tomó del cabello con fuerza, levantándola del suelo.

-Cantar no tiene nada de malo –dijo su padre-. ¡Pero te prohibí que salieras en las noches! ¿Y tú qué haces? ¡Te vas por ahí como la perra que eres con tu amiguita!

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –dijo sin entender-. Lo único que hice fue dar un concierto con Naomi.

-¡¿Todavía preguntas porqué?! –dijo Midorikawa furioso-. ¿Quiénes eran esos cuatro?

-¿Qué cuatro? –preguntó confundida y preocupada.

-Los cuatro a los que les dedicaste tus canciones –dijo Kunio-. El tal Ken, que quiso hacerse el valiente tratando de defenderte.

-Esos dos que estuvieron siguiéndome y el idiota con el que Naomi anda –agregó Haruki.

-¿Cómo… cómo supieron que estaba…? –Aiko trató de desviar la atención.

-Estabas en mi hotel, querida… -respondió una voz masculina entre las sombras.

-¿Tú? –los ojos de la chica se llenaron de terror al ver al dueño de esa voz.

-Tal vez él pueda enseñarte algo de respeto –dijo Midorikawa tirándola al piso y dejándola sola con el tipo.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Piedad! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooooo! –gritaba con desesperación la chica.

-¡Aiko! ¡Reacciona, por favor! –se oía la voz de Ken entre la diabólica risa de aquel sujeto al que Aiko le tenía tanto miedo-. ¡Aiko!

-¡Noooooo! –gritó Aiko levantándose súbitamente, y su rostro se encontró a pocos centímetros del de Ken.

-¿E… estás bien? –dijo nervioso al tener a la chica tan cerca, ésta no lo pensó y lo abrazó-. Aiko, ¿qué tienes? –dijo preocupado-. Estás temblando y sudando.

-Nada, no es nada –dijo nerviosa apartándose de él-. Sólo fue… una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

-No te preocupes si era una pesadilla, ya pasó –dijo él acariciándole el rostro; eso hizo que Aiko se sonrojara y se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba-. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí… sí, ya… pasó –dijo alejándose un poco de Ken-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Iba pasando por el pasillo y te oí gritar –respondió él-. Golpeé la puerta, como no me contestabas decidí entrar. ¿Segura de que ya pasó?

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo Aiko sonriéndole.

-Bien, en ese caso, te espero en la cocina para desayunar –dijo Ken devolviéndole la sonrisa y retirándose del cuarto.

"_¡Esto es una condena!_", pensó Aiko luego de que Ken se fuera. "_Malditos, ¿cómo pueden ser tan crueles? No pienso regresar. Huiré el resto de mi vida si es necesario, pero no volveré a ese lugar, nunca más…_"

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse rápidamente, Aiko fue a la cocina para desayunar.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó al ver que estaba ella sola con Ken.

-Veamos –dijo Ken pensando-. Omi en la escuela. Aya salió temprano, pero volvía para abrir la florería. Yo estoy aquí, y Youji …

-Con Naomi –Aiko terminó la frase.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Ken sorprendido.

-Youji estaba muy preocupado por ella ayer –dijo mientras se servía un poco de té, y Ken colocaba un plato con tostadas sobre la mesa.

-Parecen que se llevan muy bien –comentó Ken.

-¡Yo diría más que bien! –agregó ella riendo, sentándose a la mesa con él.

-Aya aún no regresa –dijo mirando el reloj-. Parece que tendremos que abrir la florería nosotros.

-Por mí no hay problema –dijo Aiko mientras comía una tostada.

Ken la observó por un momento. ¿Cómo es que una chica tan dulce podría estar involucrada con gente tan ruin como lo era su padre? Ken se preguntaba eso cada vez que veía a Aiko, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, que se reía. Era una chica tan linda, tan frágil, inofensiva, ante la maldad de su padre.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Aiko al ver la mirada de Ken fija en ella.

-No, no, por nada –dijo sonrojado tomando un poco de té.

Luego del desayuno, ambos bajaron al negocio para abrirlo. Aiko barrió un poco, cuando Aya regresó ayudó a Ken a acomodar algunas plantas. Al volver Omi, comenzó a limpiar la florería, mientras Aiko subía a la casa para arreglarla.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –dijo Youji, entrando a la florería con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oye, ¿por qué esa sonrisa? –dijo Ken sorprendido por la alegría de su amigo.

-Debe ser porque pasó la noche con Naomi –dijo Omi viendo a Youji con desconfianza.

-¡Sí, así es! –dijo Youji con toda la alegría que podía expresar-. Pero no pasé la noche con ella en la forma que ustedes piensan…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Omi con curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –agregó Ken.

-Nada –respondió Youji-. La lleve a cenar, hablamos, fuimos a su apartamento, el cual ametrallaron casi matándonos. Lo mismo de siempre.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron sus compañeros, atónitos-. A ver, ¿cómo es eso de que ametrallaron el departamento de Naomi, casi matándolos?

-Ese maldito miserable de Haruki ha amenazado a Naomi desde que ella descubrió la clase de rata que es –explicó Youji furioso-. Al regresar al apartamento él la llamó diciéndole que se despidiera de mí y de su vida. Cuando quisimos acordar estaban baleando el lugar.

-¿Hirieron a alguno de ustedes? –preguntó Omi preocupado.

-No, en cuanto empezaron los disparos tiré a Naomi al piso y hasta que no terminaron no nos movimos –respondió él.

-¿Averiguaste si ella sabía algo del CD? –se oyó la voz de Aya.

-La verdad no –dijo Youji-. No pude descubrir mucho.

-Presiento que hay algo que nos están ocultando –dijo Aya pensativo.

Los otros tres chicos se miraron. Ken sabía que había algo a lo que Aiko le temía, y no se lo había dicho, pero pronto lo descubriría.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Todo iba tranquilo en la florería, Youji seguía con la misma sonrisa con la cual había llegado. Omi estaba en el mostrador. Aya cortaba flores del invernadero, mientras Aiko y Ken las acomodaban. Todo estaba bien, pero eso cambió.

Al pasar un par de horas, un hombre esbelto, de la edad de Aya, apareció por la florería junto con dos monigotes. Él se acerco a Aiko, quien no había notado la presencia de estos sujetos.

-Aiko, al fin te encuentro –dijo él. Al escuchar su voz, Aiko tiró al piso las flores que tenía en las manos, y el pánico se adueñó de ella.

Los chicos, al percatarse de esto, se mantuvieron atentos a la situación.

-Sanjiro –dijo aterrada.

-También me da gusto verte –dijo con malicia-. He venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa.

Sanjiro trató de llevársela a la fuerza, pero Ken se interpuso.

-Ella no irá a ningún lado, y menos contigo –dijo molesto.

-Tengo derecho a llevármela –replicó Sanjiro-. Va a ser mi mujer, y tiene que estar conmigo.

Las miradas atónitas de los cuatro amigos se fijaron en Aiko, y ella se vio aún más asustada y nerviosa.

-Aiko, ¿qué es lo que este tipo está diciendo? –preguntó Ken sin entender, pero ella estaba paralizada.

-Ya veo, querida –siguió Sanjiro-. Aún no les has dicho a tus amigos que estamos comprometidos.

Al oír esto, Ken sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Miró a Aiko en busca de una explicación, pero la expresión de la chica era casi igual a la de él.

-Por favor… dime que no es verdad –susurró él, pero Aiko sólo lo vio con ojos cristalinos y subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Ken iba a ir tras ella, pero la voz de Sanjiro lo detuvo.

-Debe estar nerviosa por la boda –dijo con sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de los cuatro floristas-. Díganle a mi amada que tiene 24 horas para abandonar esta pocilga y regresar con su futuro marido, o ya sabe lo que pasará.

-¿Y qué es lo que pasará? –preguntó Omi sin evitar mirarlo con aborrecimiento.

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo… –dijo con una perversa sonrisa.

-¡Ah, señor Hidaka! –dijo a Ken antes de marcharse-. Debería tener en cuenta que no es bueno meterse con la prometida de otros.

Ken observó a Sanjiro con rabia, mientras éste salía de la florería. En cuanto él salió, Ken no tardó en ir a hablar con Aiko.

-¡Aiko, abre la puerta! –dijo Ken golpeando la puerta que estaba trancada.

-¡Vete, déjame sola! –dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –interrogó el chico. Luego de insistir unos minutos, Aiko abrió la puerta.

-¡Porque tenía miedo! –le respondió-. Sanjiro, es la principal razón por la que huí de casa. Mi padre sabe que lo odio y como castigo arregló mi compromiso con él.

-¡Pero eso es terrible! –dijo Ken pensando en lo cruel que podía ser Midorikawa, pero otra cosa llamó más su atención-. ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a Sanjiro?

-Porque… porque… -tartamudeó ella, poniéndose peor de lo que estaba, pero aún así le respondió-. Trató de violarme.

-¿Qué? –dijo él incrédulo-. Pero… ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Digamos que la primera vez que me vio quedó encantado conmigo –dijo ella sollozando-. En la primera oportunidad que estuvo solo conmigo lo intentó, pero Naomi estaba en la casa y gracias a ella no pasó nada.

-¿Fue sólo en esa ocasión?

-No. La noche que volví a casa con Kunio…

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Tú? –los ojos de la chica se llenaron de terror al ver al dueño de esa voz.

-Tal vez él pueda enseñarte algo de respeto –dijo Midorikawa tirándola al piso, y dejándola sola con el tipo.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Piedad! ¡Por favor! ¡Noooooo! –gritaba con desesperación la chica.

-Es hora de terminar nuestro asunto pendiente –dijo tirándola al sillón del despacho de Midorikawa, aprovechando la debilidad de la chica para adueñarse de ella.

-¡No! ¡ Sanjiro, suéltame! –dijo ella luchando, pero él continuó besándola, desgarró parte de su ropa mientras Aiko solamente gritaba, pero eso no le estaba sirviendo de mucho. Aiko siguió forcejeando con Sanjiro, pero éste parecía disfrutar el terror que la joven sentía hacia él. Parecía que Sanjiro conseguiría lo que quería, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Aiko había conseguido zafarse lo suficiente para tomar el florero de la mesita que se encontraba al lado del sillón y partírselo en la cabeza a Sanjiro.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Luego de eso subí a mi habitación sin que nadie me viera –continuó Aiko-. Me cambié de ropa, coloqué lo mínimo imprescindible en mi mochila y huí. Caminé sin rumbo y no sé cómo…

-Llegaste aquí –terminó la frase Ken, observando con compasión a la chica que no paraba de llorar-. ¿Tu padre sabía lo que ese canalla hizo contigo? –preguntó, creyendo que Midorikawa tal vez tenía una pizca de humanidad.

-Por eso mi castigo fue el compromiso con él –respondió ella. Ken sintió cómo le hervía la sangre. Esos tipos no eran personas, eran monstruos.

-No te preocupes –dijo Ken abrazando a la chica para consolarla-. Esos malditos van a sufrir por lo que te hicieron.

Aiko se asustó al oír el odio con el que Ken hablaba, pero aún así no quiso separarse de él.

"_Mataré literalmente a esos tipos por todo el daño que te han hecho_", pensó Ken lleno de ira.


	10. Información sobre los enemigos

Hikari: _Hell, lo siento, queridos/as lectores, pero aquí está el siguiente cap por fin T_T Disfrútenlo!  
_

Mitsuko: _Aquí se van a enterar de otras cositas, tal vez no tan importantes, pero si interesantes… (O viceversa)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10: Información sobre los enemigos**

-Va a ser un placer llevar a cabo esta misión –dijo Ken luego de contarles a sus compañeros lo que Aiko le dijo de Sanjiro.

-Apoyo la moción –dijo Youji en completo acuerdo.

-No va a ser un placer si tenemos que eliminar a Aiko y a Naomi –dijo fríamente Aya, mientras Ken y Youji lo miraban con seriedad.

-¡Lo tengo! –gritó Omi.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Aya-. ¿Conseguiste ingresar a la red de Midorikawa?

-Sí, pero sólo a algunos archivos, esta red está muy bien asegurada –dijo mientras todos se acercaban a la computadora-. Miren esto… Kunio Matsusuke, era traficante antes de aliarse a Midorikawa. Trabaja con él desde hace 10 años, y según esto es su guardaespaldas y asistente personal. En otras palabras, debe ser el que hace el trabajo sucio. Tiene antecedentes penales, pero estos desaparecieron de los archivos de la policía.

-Eso significa que de algún modo limpiaron su nombre ante la ley –dijo Aya.

-¿Y qué hay de Haruki? –preguntó Youji notablemente interesado.

-Veamos… Haruki Kitahachi… -dijo Omi mientras buscaba el expediente-. ¡Aquí está! También es uno de los matones de Midorikawa, con antecedentes penales que misteriosamente desaparecieron de los archivos policiales. Aquí dice que antes de unirse al grupo de Midorikawa, Haruki estaba en una penitenciaría infantil. A los 8 años lo arrestaron por robo, 3 años después lo volvieron a arrestar por robo a mano armada, y 4 años después se lo acusó por el asesinato a uno de los obreros de Construcciones Midorikawa…

"_Como dijo Naomi_", pensó Youji, escuchando con suma atención lo que Omi decía, pero no se contuvo y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no lo arrestaron?

-Según lo que averigüé, por falta de pruebas, y sus antecedentes ya habían sido borrados –respondió Omi, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla-. Al parecer Kunio y Haruki accedieron a trabajar con Midorikawa a cambió de que éste borrara sus historiales y los dejara libres de la policía-. Hay algo más… -dijo Omi luego de unos minutos-. ¿Recuerdan nuestro blanco hace un par de meses?

-¿Te refieres al supuesto empresario que teníamos que eliminar la noche que conocimos a Aiko? –preguntó Youji.

-Sí, Tatsuya Yoshitsune –respondió Omi-. Él era secretario de Midorikawa, y por lo visto se enteró de los negocios que Takatori tenía con su jefe, bajó toda la información de dichos negocios al tan aclamado CD, y cometió el grave error de extorsionar a ambas partes.

-Así que Midorikawa tomó medidas y mandó a Haruki a hacer nuestro trabajo –concluyó Youji.

-Sí, podría decirse –dijo Omi-. El hecho es que Yoshitsune ocultó el CD en alguna parte, porque no lo tenía cuando lo mataron. Haruki no lo tiene, y, por ende, tampoco Midorikawa. Revisaron su casa y allí tampoco estaba.

-O sea que en cuanto al CD, estamos donde empezamos –dijo Aya.

-Esos archivos… ¿dicen algo sobre Sanjiro? –preguntó Ken sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-Déjame ver… –dijo Omi mientras buscaba la información-. Aquí hay algo… Sanjiro Shirosama es el más reciente integrante del grupo Midorikawa, y es socio corporativo de las Construcciones Midorikawa. Se unió este año, pero ya había negocios entre ellos. Recibió muchas denuncias por abuso, pero nunca pudieron arrestarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos tras verdaderos criminales, peligrosos como los del grupo Takatori –comentó Youji.

-¿Y qué hay de Midorikawa? –preguntó Aya, a la vez que Omi buscaba en su laptop.

-Ha estado acusado de negocios fraudulentos, robo a los ingresos de sus empresas, por no pagar a sus empleados, por extorsión… ¡Hay un sin fin de acusaciones en su contra! –dijo Omi con cierto asombro.

-¿Sólo acusaciones? –preguntó Ken extrañado-. ¿Nunca lo arrestaron?

-Déjame adivinar –dijo Youji antes de que Omi le respondiera a Ken-. Nunca se comprobaron dichas acusaciones porque su expediente desapareció de los archivos policiales.

-Sí y no –dijo Omi, recibiendo miradas de curiosidad-. Sí, las acusaciones nunca se comprobaron, y no, no precisamente porque los archivos hayan desaparecido.

-¿Quieres decir que supieron encubrir bien sus delitos? –preguntó Youji un poco sorprendido.

-No solo eso… -dijo Omi leyendo espantado unos recortes de diario que había en los archivos de Midorikawa-. Ken… ¿qué sabes sobre la madre de Aiko?

-Que murió en un accidente en moto hace 10 años, ¿por qué? –preguntó sin entender.

-Lean esto –dijo mientras todos se acercaban para leer los recortes del diario.

En uno de ellos había una foto de una mujer de cabello anaranjado, tendida sobre el pavimento, con una enorme mancha de sangre debajo de ella. Vestía un pantalón, y una chaqueta de cuero. En el fondo, se podía ver una motocicleta destrozada tirada en el piso, y enfrente de ésta, un auto con abolladuras en la parte delantera. Al lado de la foto se podía leer la noticia:

_TRÁGICO ACCIDENTE ATORMENTA A LA FLIA. MIDORIKAWA_

_Una de las familias más importantes de Tokio ha sufrido hoy una dolorosa pérdida. Ariasu Midorikawa, esposa de Koetsu Midorikawa, el dueño de las excelsas Construcciones Midorikawa, ha fallecido tras un fatal accidente en motocicleta. Ella regresaba a casa, luego de visitar a su marido en el trabajo. Una breve distracción al saludar a su hija de 9 años, Aiko Midorikawa, le costó la vida, puesto que la motocicleta en la que usualmente viajaba iba a toda velocidad y no pudo divisar el automóvil que se aproximó hacia ella. El impacto fue inevitable. El dueño del automóvil salió ileso y no tardó en tratar de socorrer a Ariasu. Pocos minutos después de llegar la ambulancia, ella murió._

"_El accidente fue ineludible", dijo Midorikawa. "Aunque me duela mucho su pérdida, no puedo decir que mi hija tiene la culpa. Sólo tiene 9 años, y sólo saludó a su madre desde la ventana, como suele hacerlo. Nadie podía imaginarse que esto pasaría. Había pasado por mi trabajo para hablar de las remodelaciones que quería hacer en casa. Estaba tan emocionada con eso… Le dije que tuviera cuidado por la calle, que andar en motocicleta es peligroso… pero ella era así, arriesgada, nunca pensaba en las consecuencias". Esta fue la declaración del reciente viudo._

Otro recorte:

_INDICIOS SOBRE EL ACCIDENTE DE ARIASU MIDORIKAWA_

_La policía investigó, ya que al parecer había testigos de que Ariasu y su esposo habían tenido una fuerte discusión antes del accidente, y que ella se había marchado molesta del lugar. Además, el dueño del auto que atropelló a la joven mujer, desapareció, y su matrícula es desconocida en los archivos policiales y en los registros del estado. Fue entonces cuando las sospechas de la policía se fijaron en Midorikawa._

"_¡Jamás lastimaría a mi amada Ariasu!", alegó Koetsu Midorikawa. "¡Era lo que más amaba en el mundo! Teníamos nuestras diferencias y desacuerdos, fue una discusión común, como la de cualquier pareja. Se molestó porque estaba en desacuerdo con ella y porque últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y mi hija… Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho"._

El último recorte:

_LA RESOLUCIÓN DE LA CORTE ANTE EL CASO MIDORIKAWA_

_El gran presidente de las Construcciones Midorikawa tuvo que rendir cuentas ante el tribunal de justicia, pero no tenían pruebas suficientes en su contra, así que lo encontraron inocente y decidieron que el caso permaneciera inconcluso, a menos de que tuvieran nuevas pistas sobre él._

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. No eran necesarias las palabras para saber lo que pasaba por sus mentes en ese momento. El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Omi estaba convencido (al igual que sus compañeros) de que Midorikawa era el culpable de la muerte de su mujer, y estaba tratando de pensar en qué razones tendría para hacerlo. Youji pensó en que estaban lidiando con gente peligrosa, que sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y en el peligro en el que Naomi y Aiko se encontraban. Aya pensaba en lo ingeniosos que fueron para tramar todos esos crímenes, tanto como Takatori, y que esta vez no permitiría que salieran impunes. Ken no pudo evitar pensar en lo dura que había sido la vida para Aiko, y que si aún no sabía nada de esto, su sufrimiento iba a ser peor.

Repentinamente, empezó a brillar intermitentemente un cartel en la pantalla de la laptop.

"RED BLOQUEADA. ACCESO DENEGADO"

-¡Nos descubrieron! –dijo Omi sorprendido, al igual que sus amigos.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-Bien hecho, Sanjiro –dijo una voz ronca-. Nunca me decepcionas.

-Es un placer para mí, Midorikawa –respondió Sanjiro, frente a la computadora de la oficina-. Además, yo también quiero que Aiko regrese pronto a casa.

-Sabía que esos tipos serían un problema –dijo Haruki.

-Sí, pero no lo serán por mucho tiempo –dijo Sanjiro.

-¿Piensas cumplir con el encargo de Takatori? No podemos defraudar a nuestro aliado más importante –preguntó Midorikawa.

-Si cumplo el encargo, no es por Takatori –respondió Sanjiro-. Es por mí.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-¿Cómo que nos descubrieron? –preguntó Aya sin comprender.

-Al parecer se percataron de que alguien estaba revisando los archivos y bloquearon la red, reasegurándola –respondió Omi tratando de volver a entrar.

-Sanjiro Shirosama… ¿por qué me suena ese nombre? –se preguntó Aya-. Hotel Toshiro… ¿Qué no tuvimos una misión relacionada con ese hotel?

-Déjame ver –dijo Omi, que ya se había rendido tratando de reingresar a la red.

Omi tenía en un archivo de la computadora todos los datos de cada una de sus misiones, allí buscó alguno relacionado con ese hotel.

-Aquí hay algo –dijo captando la atención de todos-. Tuvimos una misión hace unos meses, en la que el blanco era el dueño de ese hotel. Su nombre era… no… no puede ser…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Youji al ver el rostro de Omi, que estaba paralizado.

-Su nombre era Roku Shirosama –respondió él, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro-. Era el padre de Sanjiro.

-¡Un momento! Si Sanjiro se unió a Midorikawa, significa que también… en cierto modo, está asociado con Takatori –razonó Youji.

-Nuestro principal enemigo –agregó Aya, analizando-. El que sabe sobre nosotros… sobre Weiss Kreuz…

-Significa que… que saben que los perseguimos –agregó Ken.

-El hotel fue una trampa para Aiko, y nosotros caímos con ella -dijo Omi mientras todos lo miraban con incomprensión, así que se explicó-. Shirosama le dejó el hotel a su hijo, de la nada alguien les propone a Aiko y Naomi, dos cantantes desconocidas, que canten en una fiesta importante. Luego se encuentran en el hotel donde cantaron con Kunio y Haruki… ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!

Aya, Youji y Ken lo pensaron, y Omi tenía razón. Era más claro que el agua. Aiko huía de su casa todas las noches porque la contrataban para cantar, su padre sospechó y junto a Sanjiro tendieron la trampa. Descubrieron a Aiko con las manos en la masa, pero si Takatori le había dicho a Sanjiro que ellos estaban involucrados en la muerte de su padre, lo más probable era que los hubiera reconocido en el hotel y quisiera vengarse de ellos.

"_Eso explicaría porqué Sanjiro sabía mi nombre_", dijo Ken, recordando que lo había llamado por su apellido.

-Sabía que esa chica nos traería problemas –susurró Aya mientras se retiraba del cuarto.


	11. Declaraciones

_Ohayo gente!!! Este capi si es más interesante que el anterior (por lo menos para mí) XDD Tiene un par de escenas románticas…_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11: Declaraciones**

Ken no podía dejar de pensar en la misión, ni en Aiko. Ella lo había dicho, su vida era muy complicada y no quería involucrar a nadie, ya que la gente que la perseguía era peligrosa. Pero Ken no iba a pasar por alto el sufrimiento que esos canallas le habían hecho pasar a ella. Después de todo, la misión de Weiss Kreuz era hacer justicia con aquellos criminales que evadían la ley, criminales como Midorikawa y Sanjiro.

Pasó por el cuarto de Aiko, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, y le llamó la atención ver a la chica guardando cosas en su mochila.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó él.

-Estoy… empacando –dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Empacando? –repitió Ken sin entender.

-Sí… yo… me voy, Ken –dijo ella cabizbaja, mientras seguía guardando sus cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? –dijo, aún sin entender.

-Aya me contó lo que Sanjiro les dijo antes de irse y… no quiero darles más problemas… así que me voy –dijo mientras seguía guardando cosas, eso desesperaba a Ken.

-¿Quieres parar con eso? –dijo, tomándole sus manos para que parara de empacar. Luego de unos segundos Aiko vio a Ken con ojos cristalinos. Él la estaba mirando muy serio y ella no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Lo que Sanjiro dijo no importa, ¡tú te quedas! –dijo casi en tono de orden.

-¡No voy a quedarme! –replicó ella molesta, soltándose-. Sanjiro… Él es peor que mi padre… ¡sería capaz de matarlos!

"_No si nosotros los matamos primero_", pensó Ken.

-Oigan, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? –preguntó Youji, que pasaba por ahí.

-Sí, los gritos se escuchan hasta abajo –agregó Omi mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Aiko quiere irse! –informó Ken molesto.

-¿Qué? –dijeron sus compañeros un poco sorprendidos-. ¿Por qué?

-Dice que no quiere darnos más problemas –respondió Ken, a la vez que Aiko lo miraba con reproche.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado –dijo Youji.

-¿Tú también? –dijo la chica, pasmada.

-Es que tienen razón –intervino Omi-. Aquí estás segura. Además no tienes a dónde ir.

-¡Pero ellos podrían hacerles daño si permanezco aquí por más tiempo!

-Aunque te fueras ya estamos metidos en esto –dijo Youji.

-Sí, ellos igual nos buscarían por haberte ayudado –afirmó Omi-, y es preferible que te quedes aquí con nosotros a que andes vagando sola por la calle.

-Aiko –dijo Ken mirándola con cariño-, de verdad… es mejor que te quedes, aquí ellos no podrán lastimarte.

Aiko miró pensativa su mochila, luego a Omi y Youji, y por último, fijó su vista en la de Ken. Era cierto, ella nunca se había sentido tan segura en un lugar como en esa casa, ni se había sentido tan protegida con alguien como con Ken y los demás. Aún así tenía miedo de que lastimaran a sus únicos y verdaderos amigos. Pero ellos tenían razón, la pandilla de su padre los atacaría aunque ella se fuera, y no ganaba nada yéndose sin rumbo ni amparo. Además, no podía abandonar a quienes la acogieron del peligro.

-Está bien… me quedaré –dijo, no muy convencida.

-¡Genial! –dijo Omi sonriendo-. Youji, vamos a la cocina, tenemos que hacer la cena.

-Sí, claro –respondió él con cierto fastidio.

Ken estaba a punto de irse con los demás, pero la cara de preocupación que Aiko tenía lo detuvo.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó con inquietud.

-Tú sabes lo que tengo –dijo ella dándole la espalda.

-Oye, no te preocupes por nosotros –le dijo Ken con ternura-. Sabemos cuidarnos, estaremos bien.

-Es que yo… no quiero que te… no quiero que les pase nada malo –dijo ella tratando de no llorar.

-Nada malo va a pasar –dijo él abrazándola-. Te lo prometo.

-¿Sabes? Me… me siento muy segura cuando estoy contigo –le susurró ella al oído, respondiendo al abrazo.

Ken la abrazó más fuerte, acariciando su cabello. Los sentimientos que él tenía hacia Aiko se habían ido intensificando con el tiempo. Sólo quería protegerla, verla feliz era casi su meta, pero eso no sería posible hasta que Sanjiro y Midorikawa no desaparecieran por completo de su vida.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-¡No, no y no! –dijo Aya molesto.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Omi en un tono casi infantil.

-Olvídalo –le dijo Youji-, no creo que haya forma de convencer al señor de hielo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo Ken entrando a la cocina.

-Se nos ocurrió llevar a Aiko a cenar, para que se alegrara un poco –explicó Omi.

-Y para que yo no tuviera que cocinar -agregó Youji con alivio.

-¡Esa es una excelente idea! –dijo Ken entusiasmado-. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¡Aya! –dijeron a dúo sus compañeros.

-Esa chica nos está trayendo muchos problemas, es mejor que permanezca aquí –alegó Aya.

-Pero Aiko está muy deprimida -declaró Ken-. Necesita salir, relajarse, sería lo mejor para ella…

-Ya se lo dijimos y no hay caso –intervino Youji.

-Por culpa de ella nos persigue un grupo tan peligroso como el de Takatori, que además sabe quiénes somos –dijo Aya con frialdad.

-Sí, pero ella no es la culpable de eso –dijo Ken molesto, mientras Aya se estaba yendo sin hacer caso a lo que Ken le decía-. Es solo una víctima en todo esto, ¡y tú lo sabes!

-Escuchen –dijo Aya-. Hagan lo que les dé la gana. Yo sólo les advierto que esa chica nos traerá más problemas.

Aya se fue, y sus otros compañeros invitaron a Aiko a cenar. La llevaron a un restaurante, no muy formal. Ellos se vistieron como acostumbraban para sus misiones, y llevaban sus armas por si acaso pasaba algo.

-¿Qué no era que la chica nos traía problemas, y yo que sé qué cosas más? –preguntó Youji con discreción a Aya, que había decidido ir con ellos.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí –respondió fríamente.

Todo estuvo tranquilo durante la cena, aunque todos tenían la sensación de que los estaban siguiendo y vigilando.

Se divirtieron entre risas y bromas (las cuales Aya no aportaba). Ken sonreía al ver que Aiko estaba recobrando su ánimo y su sonrisa. No podía evitar verla, era muy hermosa y le encantaba verla sonreír, pero más adoraba escucharla cantar. Aiko tenía la voz más dulce y angelical que jamás hubiera escuchado. Siempre que la escuchaba o la veía feliz se sentía fortalecido, como si ella fuera la razón y el motivo de su júbilo.

Desde hacía un tiempo Ken pretendía decirle todo lo que sentía a Aiko, pero no encontraba el momento preciso para hacerlo. A veces no se lo decía por tontas interrupciones, o porque no sabía como decírselo, y repentinamente sintió el mismo miedo que Youji.

"_¿Qué pasaría si se entera de que soy un asesino?_". El imaginarse la reacción de Aiko lo estremeció por completo.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Aiko al notar la mirada de Ken fija en ella.

-Sí, Ken, has estado muy callado –dijo Youji, quien ya había percibido los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella. En realidad eso era muy evidente, hasta Aya y Omi se habían dado cuenta de ello.

-No me pasa nada… estoy bien –dijo Ken nervioso, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Ahora que terminaron de cenar… ¡Vámonos! –dijo Aya con tono autoritario.

-¡Aya, eres un aguafiestas! –reprochó Youji mirando molesto a su líder.

-Discúlpenme, voy al baño –se excusó la chica levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? –le preguntó Youji a Ken en cuanto Aiko se alejó.

-¿Decirle qué a quién? –dijo Ken haciéndose el distraído.

-No te hagas el imbécil, todos sabemos que estás enamorado de Aiko –dijo Omi con una mirada ladina.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo él, rojo cual tomate-. ¡No! ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?

-Para empezar, lo rojo que estás –rió Omi.

-Y que tendrías que ser más disimulado cuando la miras –agregó Youji-. Hablando un poquito en serio, Ken, deberías decírselo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? -dijo él, aún fingiendo que no entendía.

-Porque si no le dices lo que sientes, ¿cómo pretendes saber si ella siente lo mismo? –le respondió fastidiado el joven de cabello largo.

-Sin tomar en cuenta que va a ser mejor para ti decirlo… -añadió el más joven del grupo.

"_Tienen razón. Ya no aguanto más este peso que me está matando_", pensó Ken mirando a sus compañeros con seriedad, mientras Aiko regresaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó alegre la chica.

-¡No! –dijo Youji, y las miradas confundidas de todos se fijaron en él.

-¿Cómo que no nos vamos? –preguntó la chica sin entender.

-No nos vamos –dijo Youji-. Se van tú y Ken.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ken, parándose de golpe de la silla.

-Ken, habíamos quedado en que llevarías a Aiko a casa mientras nosotros hacíamos nuestras diligencias… -explicó Youji, haciendo que Ken, Omi y Aya se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Y qué diligencias son esas? Digo, por la hora –preguntó desconfiada.

-Yo tengo que ir a buscar materiales para un proyecto, me acordé recién –inventó Omi.

-Sí, y yo dije que lo llevaría –agregó Youji.

Ken no podía creer lo que oía, miró a Aya buscando acabar con esta farsa. Aya, a su vez, miró a Aiko, y luego los ojos suplicantes de Omi y Youji que decían "¡Por favor, sigue el juego!".

-Yo… voy a acompañarlos –dijo con seriedad-. Tengo asuntos que atender.

-Pero si ustedes se llevan el auto… ¿Cómo regresamos? –dijo Aiko, con la esperanza de que por lo menos los llevaran.

-Y… caminen o tomen el autobús –dijo Omi.

-¡Pero no pasan autobuses por aquí! –replicó la chica.

-Entonces caminen. No queda muy lejos –contestó Youji.

-¿Qué? ¡Caminando son como cuarenta cuadras! –se quejó Ken.

-Bueno… ¡Caminar hace bien! –contestó con una mirada irónica.

Ken y Aiko se miraron sonrojados y sorprendidos por la complicidad de los tres jóvenes para dejarlos solos.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Ken no dejaba de pensar en lo ingeniosos que fueron sus amigos. Se encargaron de que estuviera solo con Aiko, caminando un largo trecho hasta la casa, presionándolo para decirle lo que sentía.

Por otra parte, Aiko estaba llena de curiosidad. ¿Por qué razón los chicos insistirían tanto en que ella y Ken estuvieran solos? Desde aquel día en el bar, Aiko había sentido algo especial por Ken y se había ido intensificando con el tiempo, aunque pocas veces lo demostraba por miedo a que su padre se enterara y le quisiera hacer algún mal a Ken. Pero sabía que no era por ella que hicieron todo ese teatro para que terminara caminando en una calle oscura junto a él.

"_¡Qué malos amigos que tengo! ¡Hasta Aya se puso de acuerdo en todo esto!_", pensó Ken con un poco de rabia, mirando de reojo a Aiko. Tenía los brazos cruzados, frotando sus manos contra ellos debido al frío.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Ken, sintiéndose un poco tonto ya que la respuesta era obvia.

-Sí… un poco –respondió Aiko sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

Ken se sacó la chaqueta que traía y se la puso sobre los hombros. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que al ponerle la chaqueta no se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban tan cerca como cuando Ken la despertó de su pesadilla. En ese momento Aiko se atrevió a fijar sus ojos en los de él. No sabía exactamente qué, pero algo en los bellos ojos de Ken, hacía que ella se sintiera segura y protegida ante todo el mal que la rodeaba. Ken le acarició suavemente la mejilla y sintió como el corazón de Aiko latía al mismo ritmo que el de él.

"_Es ahora o nunca_", pensó, tratando de pronunciar palabra.

-Aiko… yo… tengo que decirte algo importante… -titubeó-. Es que tú… yo… nosotros…

-No… no entiendo –dijo la chica mirándolo confundida.

-Es que… es que es tan difícil… -dijo separándose de ella. Sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. "_¿Cómo me es tan complicado decir dos simples y cortas palabras?_"

-¿Qué puede ser tan difícil de decir? –preguntó Aiko sin comprender-. Acaso… ¿Quieres que me vaya de la florería?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo desolado-. ¡No quisiera que te fueras, nunca!

Ken volvió a titubear. No encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle a Aiko todo lo que sentía por ella.

"_Qué extraño_", pensó la chica. "_Nunca lo vi dar tantas vueltas para decirme algo, por más importante que fuera. Ni que fuera a decirme…_"

Repentinamente una idea cruzó su cabeza. ¿Ken estaría tratando de decirle aquello con lo que ella soñaba desde que lo conoció? ¡No podía ser! ¡Era muy bueno para ser cierto! Pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

-Ken –interrumpió, y eso lo puso más nervioso-. ¿Estás tratando de decirme… que me quieres?

Ken quedó petrificado por la perspicacia de Aiko y por lo directa que fue su pregunta. No podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, tenía que decirlo.

Pero solo asintió.

-¿Eso era tan difícil de decir? –preguntó extrañada-. ¡Somos amigos, es lógico que me quieras!

-Pero… no es solo eso… -dijo haciendo callar a Aiko-. ¡Es que no sé como decirlo! ¡Maldición!

-¿Cómo decirme qué? –dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Que eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida! ¡Que quiero estar siempre a tu lado! ¡Que odio verte sufrir! –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-. ¡Que tu voz me hipnotiza! Que… te amo…

El rostro de Ken estaba a unos pocos centímetros del de ella. Aiko no sabía cómo reaccionar; quería tanto estar junto a Ken, pero temía lo que le sucediera a él debido a eso.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó Ken. Aiko estaba roja y aún shockeada por la declaración, no podía emitir palabras-. Supongo que… será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Ken, agachando la cabeza abatido. Pero las palabras de Aiko hicieron que éste volviera a verla a los ojos.

-Te amo… -le dijo sonriendo-. No era tan difícil de decir…

Ken rozó los labios de la chica, pero el beso no fue consumado debido a la interrupción de una daga, que raspó el brazo de Ken para luego clavarse en la pared.

* * *

_Mitsuko: Discúlpenme si se les hizo pesado este capi y que Ken diera demasiadas vueltas en decirlo, es que me gusta crear suspenso. Espero que aun así lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!!_

_Hikari: Buah! Perdonen por dejarlos colgando tanto tiempo! T.T A esta altura me tendré que disculpar de aquí hasta el final del fic! Bueno, pero que Mitsu agradezca que mi trabajo todavía es gratis XD Bien, nos vemos en unos... meses, supongo, con lo que me estoy tardando... n.n' disculpen otra vez, queridos lectores/as. Ja ne!  
_


	12. Descubriendo el secreto

**Capítulo 12: Descubriendo el secreto**

Aiko se asustó al ver la sangre en el brazo de Ken, quien se puso delante de ella para protegerla de quien los hubiera atacado. De entre las sombras salió un hombre, con vestidura similar a la que usaban los de Schwarz.

-¡Diablos! ¡Creí tener mejor puntería! –dijo aquel hombre con una perversa sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te manda? –dijo Ken molesto.

-Como vas a morir, te lo diré. Sanjiro quiere a su mujer de regreso y me pidió que viniera a buscarla y que acabara con el que se interpusiera –respondió el extraño, aún con esa sonrisa.

-Aiko, corre –le susurró Ken a la chica.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a dejarte solo con este tipo! –dijo ella, también susurrando.

-Corre, yo iré detrás de ti –le dijo tratando de convencerla-. Si nos quedamos aquí este tipo nos matará a ambos y no ganaremos nada con eso.

-Si están pensando en huir, no les servirá de nada –dijo el tipo, avanzando en dirección a ellos.

-¡Aiko, corre! –gritó Ken, empujando a Aiko para que se fuera.

Ken esquivó el ataque del extraño que se había lanzado sobre él. Al ver eso, Aiko comenzó a correr unas cuantas cuadras. Luego, al ver que nadie iba tras ella, paró. A lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos; Aiko miró alrededor y localizó unos botes de basura, tras los cuales se ocultó. El dueño de los pasos pronto apareció; era Ken, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica.

"_Es mejor que Aiko no esté aquí_", pensó sin poder situarla en las cercanías.

Aiko observó a Ken. Él se puso unos guantes en sus manos y cerró los puños con furia, listo para usar las navajas. Esto sorprendió a Aiko, quien trataba de no hacer ruido ni moverse para no darse a descubrir. Luego de un rato apareció aquel hombre extraño, con un par de dagas en las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres Wolverine, el de los X-Men? –rió al ver las cuchillas de los guantes de Ken, que parecían garras.

-¡Wow! ¡Un villano al que le gusta la ciencia ficción! –dijo Ken con tono burlón.

-Esas patéticas navajas no te servirán de nada –le dijo su enemigo con malicia.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Ken con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre él atacándolo con las dagas, Ken logró esquivarlo y retener las dagas con las cuchillas de sus guantes. Estuvieron así constantemente, esquivando e inmovilizando ataques. En el proceso, tanto Ken como su rival habían recibido leves cortadas y algunas heridas.

Durante un momento aquel hombre se distrajo, tras un leve sonido que provenía de unos botes de basura cercanos. Ken aprovechó la distracción para enterrar las navajas en el abdomen de su adversario.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito! –dijo él tocando la contusión, la sangre comenzaba a manar de ella. El tipo trató de atacar a Ken con sus escasas fuerzas, pero él fue más rápido y lo esquivó, para luego provocar un corte el cuello de su enemigo con las navajas de su guante. El hombre cayó muerto, ya que Ken había cortado la yugular. Ken observó la sangre que corría por la calle, debajo del cuerpo de su enemigo. Al levantar su vista se encontró con una horrible sorpresa. Los aterrados ojos de Aiko estaban fijos en él.

Ken estaba estupefacto, Aiko había presenciado su batalla, había presenciado cómo mató a aquel hombre. Ya había sido descubierto. Su miedo estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

-¡Ken! –gritaron sus amigos que venían en el auto, con sus armas en la mano. Pararon y bajaron de inmediato, dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? –preguntó Youji al ver el charco de sangre y el cadáver.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijo Ken casi en voz baja, sin poder sacar su vista de encima de Aiko.

-Aya vio que un tipo los seguía y luego de un rato los seguimos –respondió Omi.

-Debe ser uno de los matones de Midorikawa –dijo Aya observando al muerto.

-No, de Sanjiro –corrigió Ken.

-¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Acabaremos con él! –dijo Omi furioso.

-Eso representará un problema más –comentó Youji.

-Creo que el problema ya lo tenemos –dijo Ken, todavía con la vista fija en Aiko.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Aya.

-¡Creo que a que yo soy el problema! –dijo Aiko molesta, saliendo de su escondite.

Omi y Youji quedaron impactados al ver que la chica los había descubierto, pero no tanto como lo estaba Ken. Aya simplemente miró a al chica con severidad, como siempre solía hacerlo. La chica miró furiosa a Ken, y luego a los demás.

-¡Supongo que me deben una explicación! –siguió ella.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Tenían que decírselo, aunque fuera para que supiera con la clase de gente que había estado conviviendo y para hacerle entender que lo único que querían era ayudarla.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

Aiko regresó con ellos a la casa, desconfiada. Ellos le hablaron sobre el CD, sobre la misión que tenían que cumplir, y sobre lo que decía la información de la red de Midorikawa sobre él y sus secuaces. Nadie quiso mencionar sobre los recortes de diario que hablaban sobre su madre, ni de la orden directa que tenían para matarla.

-¿Asesinos? –dijo Aiko sorprendida y aterrada, luego de que los chicos le contaran sobre su misión- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡He estado conviviendo con asesinos a sueldo!

-Sí, aunque el sueldo es pésimo –comentó Youji en son de broma, pero la mirada de sus compañeros le dio a entender que no era muy gracioso.

-Por eso insistimos en que te quedaras –dijo Omi-. Nosotros podemos protegerte.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Ustedes deben entender muy bien la mente homicida! –dijo sin cambiar su tono frenético.

-¡Oye, hasta ahora no te hemos hecho daño! ¡Significa que estamos de tu lado! –dijo Youji casi regañándola.

-Si su misión es acabar con mi padre, ¿quién me asegura que no harán lo mismo conmigo?

Los chicos sólo la observaron asombrados, nunca la habían oído hablar así. Era evidente que ya no confiaba en ellos.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? –dijo ella luego de un corto pero incómodo silencio- Cuatro jóvenes floristas, asesinos –volteó a mirar a Omi-. ¡Saben guardar muy bien las apariencias! ¿Quién sospecharía de un dulce y tierno chico de dieciséis años? –luego miró a Youji-. De un mujeriego, puede ser –luego miró a Ken-. ¿Y quién sospecharía de un tipo aparentemente normal? ¡Aya es el único de ustedes que tiene aspecto de asesino!

Aiko miró molesta y con decepción a cada uno de los que creyó sus verdaderos y únicos amigos.

-¡Yo me largo! –dijo ella luego de unos segundos, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Aiko, espera –dijo Ken corriendo tras ella. Omi y Youji estuvieron a punto de seguirlos, pero Aya los detuvo.

-Déjenlo –dijo en tono de orden-. Necesitan estar solos.

-Aiko, espera –dijo Ken alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo para detenerla-. No te vayas…

-¡Suéltame! –dijo furiosa, soltando su brazo-. ¡No quiero quedarme sola en una casa con cuatro asesinos!

-¿De verdad crees que te haríamos daño? ¿Que yo te haría daño? –preguntó Ken extrañado.

-No lo sé –respondió ella-. Mataste a un hombre y no sientes ningún remordimiento… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-Aiko, yo te amo… -dijo Ken mirándola fijo a los ojos.

-No te creo –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-. Mentiste sobre quien eras, ¿cómo sé que no estás mintiéndome ahora?

Ken no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Cada una de las palabras de Aiko le dolían más que las heridas en batalla.

-¿Sabes? No eres muy diferente a mi padre, Kunio o Haruki. ¡También matas sin escrúpulos! –dijo Aiko, para luego irse corriendo.

Ken se sentía como si lo estuvieran matando. Las palabras de Aiko fueron muy duras, estaban llenas de ira y odio, al igual que ella. No pudo resistir las ganas de llorar, y un par de lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla.

**--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--**

-No te preocupes, Ken, ella volverá –dijo Omi tratando de animar a Ken, mientras le servía una taza de té.

-No lo creo –dijo él muy deprimido.

-No, en serio tiene que volver. Aquí están sus cosas –dijo Youji.

-Es mejor que se haya ido –comentó Aya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque traía muchos problemas? –dijo Youji, molesto por la actitud de Aya.

-Sí –respondió él-. Pero recuerden que la orden era eliminarla si nos descubría o sabía más de lo que debía.

-Tú… no pretendías cumplir esa orden… ¿verdad, Aya? –preguntó Ken preocupado, pero Aya no respondió, sólo se limitó a dirigirle una de sus gélidas y severas miradas antes de retirarse.

Aiko tenía razón en tener miedo, en especial de Aya. Ellos no pretendían ni querían hacerle daño, pero Aya era otro asunto, él nunca desobedecía órdenes, y estaba dispuesto a sacar a Aiko del medio si comenzaba a estorbar o a representar una amenaza para la misión.

Ken se sentía muy abatido, la noche hubiera sido perfecta si ese tipo no se hubiera aparecido. Aiko ahora lo odiaba, y lo que era peor, le tenía miedo. La había perdido, había perdido a la persona que más había querido. Cada segundo que no estaba con ella se lamentaba más el no haberle dicho antes lo que sentía.


End file.
